V Virus
by Odessa Wood
Summary: Emily Adams has lost everything to the virus, after her messy encounter with two unfortunate men, she is left a vampire. Uncontrollable and dangerous she leaves a trail of blood behind her. In an attempt to change her ways, she goes in search of a vampire who can possibly help her. I am posting this story on Wattpad. So, I rewrote the beginning! Trust me, a lot better!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Sorry for deleting the story! I rewrote chapters one-four and also had them edited by my beta. So until she finishes with chapter two, all you will have is this chapter, but don't worry it has a little change to it. After chapter 2 is posted, it will be followed by the rest. The only drastic change is in the end of one and all of two. Warning! Longer chapter than what I usually write. Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"I'm trying to tell you!" Emily Adams yelled at her father.

"I've told you already, the tests will tell everyone the results." Her father replied in a clam, but stressed tone.

She couldn't believe that her father was going to trust the test over his own daughter. Emily clenched her fists and slammed them down, hard, on her father's wooden desk, sending most of his belongings bouncing up off.

"You're too worked up about this, perhaps you should go to sleep and clear your mind." Her father suggested, while running his hand through his almond brown hair.

Emily could tell her father was annoyed, but she was going to be heard no matter how hard she had to yell.

"Why will you not listen to me? I know that you believe that the test will prove true, but it hasn't been right in 40 years!" Emily argued, exasperated. "Julius already had it in him, since you and mother show no signs of it that means the next generation is bound to have it. The next generation being me!"

Emily was determined to make a point to her very stubborn father. She had tried everything from yelling to doing her own research. She never found anything to prove either one of them was wrong or right. The information available was very vague and very little was recorded. What little she did find explained the things she already knew. It was known as the V-virus in her family, more like a genetic mutation that altered DNA. So far, the virus only ran through certain family lines, but it was still unsure of how it started or how it spread.

A long line of history was discovered in the 1700`s when Thomas W. Peter, a very distant cousin of Emily's in a long line of others, had come down with unusual symptoms. Three days later, he went missing and was found two towns away months later, covered in blood. After his transition, many others in Emily's family line came down with the same symptoms and eventually turned into the same monster as Thomas.

The rare cases were when women started to become ill with the same virus. Women only happened every 60-80 years, according to the tests. Her family and the doctors figured that Silvia, one of Emily's closer cousins, would be next. Everyone believed that tests and research every 3 months would solve the problem of not knowing. They would often tell Emily she was healthy, but she refused to believe them, since they were always wrong.

"Emily you don't understand anything because of how young you are." Her father replied in an angered tone.

"But-"

"Colin?" a familiar voice came from behind her. Emily turned around to see her sleep ridden mother standing at the door. Her long blonde hair flowed off her shoulders down to join the rest behind her back as she moved gracefully across the floor. She had a blanket pulled around her bare shoulders, hiding her black nightgown. Her mother wobbled, not fully awake yet, across the floor, her hazel eyes squinting from the little light the candles were emanating.

"What is all this noise so early in the morning?" Her mother asked softly as she came to Colin's side.

"Nothing my dear, Emily was just on another one of her outbursts about the virus." Her father's voice a little more gentle, but still with a slight angry undertone.

Her mother sighed as she moved to sit on the arm of her father's chair, throwing her blanketed arm around his neck. "Emily, we have talked about this already, sweetheart. The doctors have already told us the results."

"Ugh, I know what the doctors and the tests say, I am trying to tell you what I say! They can't feel what I do and I can feel it coming. Why won't you listen to me?" Emily's rage was building past its boiling point.

Her parents just looked at her, she wasn't sure if they were trying to make her even more mad or if they had just ran out of things to say. Emily let out a few huffs and puffs before she flew out of her father's office, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Emily retired to her chambers, throwing herself onto the canopied bed situated in the corner of the room. She focused her attention on the wooden ceiling, trying to calm herself. She began to twist her long hair, like her mother's - it was blonde, long, and silky. It was a little longer and thicker than her mother's though, it went down to the middle of her butt. Even when she cut her hair, it took no time for it to grow back.

She sat up slowly on her bed, sensing that it was already morning. She moved across her vast room to where the curtains were shutting out most of the light. She opened them, causing her sensitive blue eyes to squint at the sudden change. As her eyes adjusted, she looked out across the serene mountain range in the distance. It was beautiful; the birds flew across the morning sky, just above the fog that had risen off the lake like a blanket.

Emily opened the window, in need of some cool fresh air. Cool was the right word. The crisp air hit her bare skin like needles, giving her a chill through her whole body. She grabbed a throw that was lying on her chair and wrapped it around her before she became too cold.

She sat in her window sill for most of the morning, reading the journal that Thomas had left behind before he died. Reading his journal always calmed her down since he understood the transition. He knew something was wrong before it even happened, and now she was going through the same thing. She just wished she had someone to help her through it, someone like Julian.

Julian was Emily's grandfather, who turned when he was 24 and only came around every 10 years or so. Nobody really knew how he turned, but he was the strongest and held the most power over the family. Emily loved her grandfather: he was cool, funny, and a vampire - which is what she would become soon. She hadn't seen Julian in well over 10 years, the last time was when she was 7; she was now about to be 20.

Emily turned from the journal to the door when she heard a small, gentle knock and the creak of her door opening. It was her mother; she had changed from her black nightgown to more fancy attire. She wore a light blue dress that came all the way down to the floor, the top was simple but showed off her features all too much, and was enhanced by the push upwards of her corset. Her long blonde hair was now pulled back into a side bun with a few stray strands that highlighted her face.

"You're reading that book again?" her mother asked in a giggling tone.

"It keeps me calm, relaxed." Emily stated, trying to hide her anger from their previous conversation.

"Well, while you enjoy reading your book, your father and I will be heading into town for a while. We will most likely visit the Harrison's since they just had their first baby, a girl."

"I didn't know they were expecting." Emily sat the journal on her desk.

"Yes, I told you when they told us. You were too busy with your research to care," her mother continued in a musical tone.

Emily was very enthralled in her research, some days she never even saw her parents, ate, or let the sunlight hit her skin, which she should enjoy while she still could. "Can I come?"

"Not after that outburst in there. What kind of parent would I be if I didn't punish you for your actions?" Her mother countered.

Emily's mother and father were never the kind of parents that would punish her. The most she would get was a good scolding, she hated to admit it, but she was spoiled rotten. "You're going Christmas shopping aren't you."

"Hmmm, maybe."

"That's not fair!" Emily yelled playfully.

"Life is not fair, my darling. Now, I really must go before your father has to come and look for me. You know to take care of the house and if you need anything ask one of the maids."

"And if a stranger comes to the door, don't answer it." Emily continued in a sarcastic tone.

"You know a mother's job is to worry." Her mother smiled as she gave Emily a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun and be careful."

Her mother left the room in a hurry as Emily followed behind, waving to both of them as they made their exit out of the door. Her father gave Emily a small smile to let her know he wasn't mad before the door closed completely. Emily sighed as she went back to her room and continued to read Thomas' journal for most of the day. She didn't come out of her room until one of the maids told her that dinner was ready.

She trailed through the huge house from hallways to rooms until she reached the dining area. She sat down at the table where her food had been placed, her mouth watered instantly when she saw what was for dinner. She had a big juicy steak with gravy poured over it, along with mashed potatoes, and green beans. Emily loved meat and when she was feeling down the chef would always make this dish for her, it was definitely her favorite.

After she finished dinner, she returned to her room, where she continued to read the journal.

She lost her concentration when the wind screamed through the trees surrounding her house. Emily closed her book as she walked to the window and opened her curtains to find that it was already dark outside. She opened her window, sending a rushed, cold blast through her room. She stuck her hand out the window, a white flake landed in her palm.

"Snow?"

It was unusual to have snow in December, as it doesn't normally fall until January. She quickly closed her window to cut off the chill.

Hours later, she had gone back to looking over her projected date of transitioning. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang at the door.

"What is that?" she asked towards one of the maids as she made her way out of her room, stopping at the top of the stairs.

"I don't know, my lady, I will go down to see." The maid replied, making her way down the stairs. Another series of bangs hit upon the door, these were more rushed and aggressive. Emily felt a sick feeling in the bottom of her stomach that was rising to her throat.

The maid was now at the door, unlocking it, the creak filled the silence and the cold blast of wind and snow flakes flew in, as well as two men. The first one was tall, almost intimidating, and the other was a little bit shorter than the first. They both wore black trench coats that were covered in wet spots from the melted snow. Both of them started to look around before they stopped their gaze on Emily. At first they both had their hoods pulled over on their heads, but quickly pulled them off when they saw Emily.

Emily stared at the two fast moving figures. Their sudden movements disoriented Emily as the tall one took the maid by the neck. She didn't even have enough time to scream before he squeezed tight and a loud snap filled the silence. Emily stared in shock for a few seconds before she acted. She turned to run through her maze of a house, only catching the blur of the two men as they came after her. She didn't make it far before an arm wrapped around her neck, she had no doubt that it was the tall man, he seemed to have a signature way of killing. Emily let out a defensive grunt as she elbowed the man several time, accomplishing nothing. She changed her movement, ramming the back of her head several times into the man's face. He grunted in pain and loosened his grip enough for Emily to struggle out of his grasp. She continued her previous route. Emily's view changed from an open room to the floor when the man grabbed her ankle, tripping her. She was once again in a heated battle with the relentless man. He had a tight hold on her ankle and wasn't letting go. She kicked chaotically at his face, drawing blood from his nose and mouth.

She was so fixated on getting away from the tall psycho, she had completely forgotten about the other man. Her head turned frantically looking for the other crazed man, she remembered seeing the blur of his body when she had first run away, but he had simply vanished in the struggle that started.

"Stop struggling, bitch!" The man released his free hand from his face, grabbing her other ankle and pulling her towards him. Emily turned her body, her nails digging into the wooden floor.

"Let go of me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She weakly kicked her legs, the man was exhausting her energy, but she refused to give up. These men were going to have to fight with her until somebody was dead.

"Dammit, Mason! Hurry up and knock her out already.!" Emily's eyes went wide. Why would they need to knock her out? Where they here to kill her or take her? Emily's fighting spirit kicked back in as she maneuvered her body enough to scratch across the tall man's face. He yelled in pain, grabbing his face and releasing her ankles. Emily crawled backwards, her back eventually hit something hard and was then met with the sensation of something long pinching deep within her neck, followed by the burning flow of liquid. She turned around to see her other assailant, his smile sent chills throughout her body. She moved her hands to fight him off too, but whatever he had injected her with was working it's way through her system - fast. Her body became limp and her eyelids betrayed her as he tried to keep them open. Sleep was overtaking her body and she could do nothing to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my beta for working so hard! Love ya! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Emily woke to a stinging pain in her head and a raging thirst in her throat. Her body still felt limp, but she assumed it was the effects of the drug that still hadn't worn off. She could hear loud voices, but when she looked around to investigate, she found no one but herself present in the room.

"We have to wait until they get here-" Emily flinched at the voice. The pounding in her head was not helping her new sensitive hearing.

"I don't understand why we can't just kill her like we did her parents." Emily took a few seconds to process what she had just heard. They had not only accomplished kidnapping her, but they had gone so far as to kill her parents.

Emily's blood seemed like it had begun to boil, she felt like her body would explode with anger. She reached up to grab a hold of the bars that were keeping her locked in. If she hadn't let her anger blind her, she would have realized that she was bending the strong steel.

"It sounds like she's waking up," Emily's eyes shot to the door as she watched the two men approach her.

She eyed the smaller man, he was covered in blood from head to toe. "Oh God."

The small man laughed, his blue eyes twinkled with something she couldn't quite place. "God won't save you now, Emily."

Emily blinked. "How do you know my name?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" The small, orange haired man moved closer to the cage. "We had orders to come after you. Being a direct descendant of Julius, we couldn't just let you turn."

"What does my grandfather have to do with any of this?" Emily questioned, she was still trying to read the crazed man.

"What you don't know? He is a vampire and you're next in line." The taller man shifted in the corner. His eyes burned with fury, no doubt he was still mad and hurting from Emily and the fight.

"I'm not an idiot. I know that my family has the vampire gene and that my grandfather is the closest relative to me to have it." Emily gave a snarled growl that she didn't know she could produce.

"Well then you must know who we are then."

"I have no clue. All I know is that you're both psycho."

The smaller man laughed, moving closer to the cage. Emily could smell the murder on him, she listened as his heartbeat against his chest and watched as his vein pulsed on his neck. Up down, up down. Her mouth began to water as she sniffed, taking in his scent. What was happening? The only thing she could focus on was his blood.

Emily knew what she had to do, what she needed to do. "You killed my parents." She began to sob, leaning her changing features towards the ground as she fought the urge to reach out and grab the man. He was still too far away, she needed him to be closer.

"Awww, she's crying. I love when they do that, it makes them seem so much more human." He moved closer now.

Emily continued her fake sobs. Closer. Closer. Closer. The man was an idiot and he had definitely taken his time to get close enough. Emily's head popped up in a fast and unnatural way as she grabbed the man. He struggled as Emily snaked her arms around the middle of his body, meeting at the center of his back. She squeezed, slowly adding pressure so that he would feel every bone pop out of place and begin to break. He screamed in her ear, exciting the animal that had just woken inside of her. He had gone limp by the time his head hit the rails, allowing her access to his neck. She breathed in his scent for the last time and sunk her teeth into the tender flesh.

His blood poured into her mouth like a river as she tore into him messily. The strength of his blood seeped into Emily's system, allowing her to unlock her vampiric powers. The action of killing the smaller man had been done so slowly that she had allowed the other to get away.

Emily lifted her nose into the air to track his scent. She had a hard time focusing, there were many smells lingering in the air. She could tell she was in a forest, the piney smell and rotten leaves covered the forest floor, along with the stench of fresh dirt.

She tilted her head in an acute direction to pick up the sound of the tall man's feet hitting the ground in loud bangs. Deciding it would make the chase more fun this way, Emily allowed the man to get a comfortable distance away so he thought he had escaped. Emily stalked the human man, his head turned at every twig, leaf, and rustle he heard. She hid herself in the darkness that surrounded the forest, waiting to attack at just the right moment.

The man had been running long enough to reach exhaustion and he was beginning to trip over everything - even his own feet. When he fell, she would strike, at his most vulnerable point she would take his life and feel good about it. Her plan was finally enacted when he tripped over a loose root coming out of the ground. He fell hard onto the ground and Emily darted out of the trees, hovering above him.

She gave a sinister laugh. "You actually thought you could get away." The man turned over to face Emily's dark figure. He began backing up, much like she did trying to get away from him.

"I was just doing my job!" The man pleaded. He raised his hand in surrender.

There was no surrendering. They both knew exactly what they were doing and how they were going to do it and now, so did she.

A smile played on her lips as she moved in for the kill. She grabbed the man by his neck and threw him like a rag doll across the forest floor. He groaned in pain when one of his bones cracked on impact. Emily wanted him to suffer like she had when she attempted to get away. She wanted him to know how it felt to be completely helpless.

He was still trying to back away from her. He had obviously broken his leg, since he was avoiding using it. She straddled the man, holding his body down with her own. She began by slowly breaking every bone in his upper body. He screamed out in pain, and Emily was enjoying the thrill of the hunt being at it's climax. She moved her head down to find a good spot on his neck.

"Sending two humans to take a vampire was your own fault, not mine. If you hadn't killed my parents, then I might have considered sparing your lives." Emily whispered into the man's ear.

Emily licked the spot she was ready to rip into on his neck. Sinking her fangs into the stranger, she ripped the surface skin and drank until there was nothing left.

* * *

 **XOXO**

 **Odessa**


	3. Chapter 3

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

There was a whole world that Emily never knew existed. This new world consisted of its own separate society from the humans, a dictatorship run by a frightening king **-** Sirius **-** who knew no boundaries when it came to getting his way. There were also many laws that her race were to follow, all set up by the king. These laws had been set up since the beginning signs of vampires started to arise. None of Emily's new knowledge was mentioned in her readings of Thomas' journal, perhaps he wasn't ever a part of the vampire's society. He seemed to have a hard time controlling his thirst, much like Emily.

After she had killed her first two humans, it was non-stop kill after kill. She couldn't do anything about it; she was stuck in a Hell that she had refused to be sucked into, well, while she was still sane enough to believe that. It had been over two centuries since she had turned, and she had been moving from country to country, trying to outrun her personal torment.

Each place that she went - her past followed, every kill that she made haunted her like a soldier's first battle. She had learned to live with it, but it still consumed her at times, clouding her sanity, helping her to commit the same sin she tried so hard to turn away from.

* * *

The busy streets of Paris were bright and noisy as Emily made her way through the crowds toward ICE - a vampire nightclub. She was looking for more information on something she'd heard on her last visit. She heard of a man that was skilled in teaching vampires how to control themselves in times of heightened emotions.

Her attention was caught when she saw the neon sign's reflection shining in the rain puddle at her feet. Looking up,she noticed the long line of flashy mortals waiting for their turn to get inside. Sirius was right about them being stupid, the knowledge that vampires existed was known to most, but they never heeded the warnings.

Emily walked up to the front of the line, bypassing already drunk people, who were yelling out at her for cutting. The bouncer, sensing she was a vampire, lifted up the rope and moved aside, letting her through. The smell of blood and alcohol drenched the air when she first walked into the dark room. The neon lights were spread out, moving in all directions **,** along with the women maneuvering in seductive ways on private podiums. She needed to go towards the bar and get some alcohol in her system to block out the excitement of this place.

She signaled the bartender, pulling his attention away from the drunken humans he was trying to seduce. He glanced over and promised the humans he'd come back as he made his way over **.**

"What can I get ya?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Whisky, neat." Emily looked around as she replied. She turned back to see the man's brow turned up, questioning her choice in drinks. She looked at him and flashed her fangs. The man's expression changed suddenly and he moved at a faster pace while he made her drink. He slid it over to her and quickly walked back to the girls.

She made her way from the bar towards the outside of the club, trying to keep away from the grabbing hands of cocky drunks, looking for any place that weren't crowded with humans. She finally found a space out on the balcony overlooking Paris. The lights on the Eiffel Tower were shining brightly, changing colors and patterns often. The sounds of horns and brakes squeaking beneath her made Emily snap out of her trance, so that she was now focusing on the information again.

She began by focusing on different conversations, boyfriend troubles, last night on the town before marriage, and moans of pleasure from victims of the night. She wasn't getting what she was looking for; she was trying to find him. He went to this bar all the time, always sat at the same place, always stayed there **-** drinking away his night. She tried focusing again, this time looking below to see if he was entering.

"Bonjour!" said a thick voice behind her.

"Bonjour." Emily responded, still looking down. She was in no mood to talk with some guy trying to pick her up for sex, especially not a human. He started talking more **,** asking her how she was, if she was enjoying the club, anything to catch her attention and get her to talk to him.

"Look, I'm not interested; I'm just here to have a drink. Alone." She sneered, finally glancing at him. He was tall, about 6ft, his hair was shaved and he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and jeans. His eyes were excited after she spoke to him, but a little dissatisfaction appeared when he finally figured out what she said.

"You speak English? Sorry, I would have started with that at first but it's hard to tell the difference."

"You understood me then. Not interested, human." She snarled, looking down again. She was trying to focus on anything that would distract her from the smell of his blood.

"And a vampire. Huh, didn't expect that, you look a lot more innocent." He smirked slightly.

"Is there something wrong with your hearing or are you just stupid?" She said coldly looking back at him.

"Ouch. I just wanted a dance," He said, raising his hands up in defeat. His eyes became amused as the conversation went on.

"I'm good, but thanks." She focused again on other conversations around her, since scouting the entrance wasn't working.

"I'm Justin, and you are?" The man asked, quirking his brow up, waiting for a response. He was moving closer now, obviously taking her thanks as a way in. She was still focusing in on others; she was hearing different names but not the ones she was looking for. She stopped when she heard someone mention hunters.

"Isn't that guy on the balcony a hunter?

"Yeah! Look, that's hunter symbols on the back of his neck!" She immediately turned towards him; he was looking at her **-** still waiting for a response to his question.

"Sorry **,** I don't speak to hunters." Emily started glancing around for a way out of the club, but the main entrance was blocked by the influx of people being let in by the bouncer. She also didn't see any alternative door that led away from the club, mostly because it was so crowded. Her only option was to jump from the balcony.

"How did you-?" The hunter began **,** his eyes wide at her knowledge.

Without giving it another thought **,** Emily leaped over the railing, falling two stories down onto the street with a loud thud, catching everyone's attention in the line beside the club, She glanced back up to see the hunter looking over the railing down at her, his eyes had lost their cocky aura and were now flaming at the fact he'd lost his kill. She gave him a cocky smirk of her own before turning and started running in the opposite direction.

* * *

"She jumped off the balcony. I'm in pursuit, everyone move in." Justin said as he backed into the club, running through the crowds of people towards the exit. He pushed his way through until he was flying down the steps and out the door towards the direction of the escaped vampire.

How could he be so careless? How could he let his kill of the night get away? On top of that, he failed to seduce her. His smart-ass attitude always worked down even the toughest walls. He had underestimated her. She looked so innocent, and her face was soft but held a pained expression, like she had been through more than what the files stated. But that didn't matter, she was a cold-blooded killer, and she had been on the hunter's top wanted list long before he ever came along. She was dangerous and killed violently - without any mercy, never leaving even a drop of blood in her victim's bodies.

"Justin!" Someone called out behind him; he stopped running and turned towards the voice, catching his breath before he spoke.

"Liam. Did you find her?" he walked towards the other man, his breath still ragged.

"No, but I can still smell her, she has quite a strong scent." Liam responded glancing around with his nose in the air and taking in a long sniff. Liam lifted a belt with a gun and stakes towards his partner.

"Well, which way did she go? I can't smell her like you," Justin replied, taking the belt from Liam and attaching it around his waist, pulling out the gun, to release the clip and inspect the bullets and then pressing it back into place.

"Silver bullets and stakes huh? I'm guessing our job is to kill her then and not take her alive?"

"They told you that in the meeting, I knew you weren't listening." Liam accused, hitting his partner lightly on the shoulder.

"What? I was distracted, she was pretty." Justin laughed.

"They all are. That's why, when you start thinking like that, you end up getting killed," Liam snapped, looking around, still in search of the right direction. "She is smart though, she's rubbed her scent all over everything to throw us off. How does she know that we have vampire hunters?"

"Well, she _is_ close to Sirius, maybe he told her." Justin suggested, while putting his gun back in it's holster.

"That may be the case. So, I guess you were paying attention when we were looking over the files," Liam mocked as he started in the direction where the smell was strongest. He was thrown off by it, it smelled so sweet, he couldn't explain it through words, just as something he had never smelt before. "Maybe that's why Sirius keeps her around." He commented to Justin.

"Because she smells good? That's kind of weird, when you think about it. That couldn't be the only reason." Justin said

"You don't understand, if you could just get a whiff of it, you'd be hooked." Liam responded, turning his head around to find the stronger smell.

"Whoa there, down boy. Good boy." Justin mocked with a smirk, patting Liam's head.

"You're trying to piss me off, aren't you?" Liam snarled, removing Justin's hand from his head.

"No, of course not. Now, onward boy, we have a killer to catch." Justin joked while pointing in Liam's direction, laughing.

Liam's eyes light up in fury at his partner's comments. Justin always knew how to push his buttons; if they hadn't known each other all their lives then he would have killed him already. Liam, focusing back on his task, took another whiff of the air; the strong, sweet smell filled his nostrils, pleasure running through him as he began moving towards it, Justin following suit not far behind him.

* * *

 **XOXO**

 **Odessa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Emily was getting tired. She hadn't had a meal in weeks, and she was not expecting to run into any hunters tonight. She ran quickly through the streets, rubbing herself against anything she could every few feet she traveled. She knew it wouldn't work for long, but she hoped the vampire agents that Obsidian had wouldn't be trained enough to figure out where the smell was strongest. Emily slowed her pace when she came to a park clearing, looking around for a place to rest. She moved deeper into the park, finding a bench to sit on while she calmed down a little. The adrenaline and lack of blood was making her dizzy, she was slowly losing control of herself again.

She twitched when she heard movement. Looking towards her left where she came from, Emily spotted two figures moving her way. She lifted her nose in the air, catching the familiar scent of the hunter from the club and another vampire. She snarled before lifting herself up weakly, readying herself for a fight. Her sanity was slowly losing its ability to keep her from murdering and she was afraid of hurting someone again. As much as she hated the hunters, she didn't want to kill any of them.

The figures were moving closer now; one had stopped, obviously catching the scent, not just the façade she had rubbed on something.

"What is it?" a familiar voice asked to the other figure.

"She's close." Liam said, pulling his gun out from its holster and moving slower through the path. Justin did the same, following close behind, his back turned towards Liam's to insure a three hundred and sixty degree perimeter.

Emily moved through the shadows, purposely making noises to throw off the hunters. It worked. Every sound she made, their heads twisted to make out what it was. She knew it wouldn't distract them for long, but she was still trying to decide if she wanted to run away or fight. She didn't have anywhere close that could offer any protection. Sirius had many minions roaming the city, one phone call and she would probably be saved, but she didn't want Sirius involved. Emily's breathing became strained as she tried to come to a decision. The smell of the human hunter's blood made it hard for her to concentrate, and she could hear his heart beating, pumping delicious blood throughout his body. She was becoming consumed by the sound, ready to to grab hold of the human and suck every last bit of delicious blood from his body.

"Dammit, where is she!? Why don't you come out and quit playing games?" The vampire shouted out into the night, pulling Emily out of her trance.

"Liam, I don't think that's going to help." Justin responded sarcastically.

Emily froze. Liam. That was his name, the man she had been looking for all night. It couldn't be a coincidence and she tried to wrap her head around the situation. Emily couldn't trust that when she left the shadows, he wouldn't just kill her. But she also couldn't give up this chance, this could be her step to freedom. She made her decision and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm coming out." she said hesitantly, moving out of her hiding place.

"Very brave of you," The vampire smirked as Emily walked out into the open. She moved slowly with her hands in the air, signaling surrender in hopes they wouldn't shoot her.

"What does Obsidian want from me?" Emily questioned, stopping about fifty feet away from the hunters.

"They want you dead," Liam responded coldly. Emily could tell Liam didn't trust her. Perhaps her willingness to come out so suddenly after working so hard to keep them away contributed to that distrust, but she had to have answers.

"Oh, why?" she asked, her brow quirking in confusion at his answer. She was trying to figure out why - of all the blood thirsty vampires in this city - she was the one they wanted dead.

"Do you really have to ask? You're a killer, and on our most wanted list." As he spoke, Emily noticed he had aimed his gun at her heart.

"Don't you want to question me first?"

"Not in this case," He replied, looking down his sights.

"I have a question." She asked hesitantly.

"Don't really think you're in the position to ask questions," Liam smirked

"Well, if you're going to kill me anyways, why does it matter?" she moved a little closer.

Liam twitched his gun up at her movement, his finger ready to pull the trigger.

"Liam, that's the least we can do," Justin commented, moving up beside of the other man.

"Fine, what's your question?" Liam asked, still aiming at her heart.

"Are you Liam Whales?" Emily moved closer once again, keeping her hands up cautiously.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Liam asked tensely. He looked over at Justin, who was just as confused as he was.

"I was - You were the reason I was at that club. I heard that you were skilled in teaching new vampires. How to control their hunger,"

"I don't know where you heard that from, but you're wrong," Liam said calmly, looking at his partner to see if he knew anything. Justin looked as dumbfounded as he felt.

"Then how do I know your name?" she pointed out.

"Maybe you heard wrong."

"Yeah, because that it's just a coincidence - that out of all the names in the world - yours was the one I heard." She responded sarcastically.

"Okay, smartass. Who's the one with the gun again?" he snapped, pulling the slide back,

"Liam, I don't think we should be too hasty here." Justin spoke, moving to the outside of Emily and Liam.

"So, why would a two-hundred and however old you are vampire be asking me a question like that?" Liam asked sneering at her

Emily was ready to answer him when she heard movement coming fast behind her. She swung herself around quickly, preparing for a hunter attack, but was shocked by what she actually saw.

"Sirius?" She asked, confused at his presence. He walked out of the greenery. His shoulder length, blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail, exposing his strong jaw line and an old tattoo of a swallow on his cheek, Emily knew it were a reminder of his]past battles.

"Emily, my dear, it seems you have gotten yourself into a bit of trouble," Emily could sense the anger hidden under his mocking tone.

"I apologize, your Majesty." She responded robotically, kneeling down.

"Now, there's no need for that," he said coldly, sliding his hand under her chin raising her head up so that she'll meet his eyes. They were full of fury.

"We are going home," Sirius said harshly.

"But I-I" Emily tried to say.

At this, Sirius pulled her up, twisting her around to face the hunters, her back pressing into him, and his hand on her throat, leading her backwards away from the men.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked coldly. Liam's pistol was still pointed towards the vampires, but this time, at Sirius.

Emily didn't understand why, his target was her, but even as they moved backwards, his sights only followed Sirius. She glanced over at him, her eyes spoke words, along with the slight shaking of her head. He lowered his weapon, his partner followed his action.

"No. Just a case of mistaken identity. You should keep your monster on a leash. She might get herself killed one day." Liam responded bitterly, turning to head in the opposite direction.

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Sirius snarled, tightening his grip on Emily's throat, causing her to cough a little for air. Liam turned and walked away without another glance in her direction. He was probably trying hard to keep his human partner out of a feud between vampires. His partner stayed until they disappeared, Emily heard Justin's feet hitting the ground, in an attempt to catch up to his friend, they became slowed and the last thing she heard was the hunter saying; "Garrett's going to be pissed."

* * *

 **XOXO**

 **Odessa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Emily walked out of the dungeon, stomping in anger. Sirius made her drink from a girl, something she never thought she would do. He drove her crazy, always making her do things she didn't want to and treating her like a child.

"Hey, sunshine," a flirty voice spoke, catching Emily's attention.

She looked up to see black curly hair hanging over a warm face, and hazel eyes looking at her.

"Val? What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised, as she walked up to him.

"Someone had to come and make sure you didn't get your ass handed to you." Val joked.

"Sirius wouldn't do that, no matter how much I piss him off." Emily replied moving toward the exit. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I dunno. Why?"

"I need a drink."

"Didn't you just have one?" Val teased.

"No, a real one." Emily replied.

* * *

Val and Emily both walked into The Dove. It was more laid back and casual than the bar from her previous night. The floors and walls were a dark hardwood, with a matching bar, and various neon signs surrounded the large room. Various square tables surrounded the open floor, to the right was a cubby hole with three pool tables, and the back and sides were lined with booths.

Even in a bar, supernaturals claimed territories. The vampires took the back, while the werewolves roamed over by the pool tables, and the few fae that were there stayed close to the door, ready to bolt if a fight broke out.

Emily headed to the bar to order her drink, while Val headed to the back to claim a spot. After she ordered, Emily grabbed their drinks and started to the back, where Val was already flirting with various people. She slammed the drinks on the table and climbed onto Val's lap, silencing the laughter from the crowd surrounding him.

"Sorry. He's taken." Emily smiled sweetly. They all dispersed immediately, walking back over to their own table.

"Why do you always do that?" He asked smirking. "I'm starting to think you're in love with me."

"Please. I just hate inviting you out and you pay attention to other girls." She replied, getting off his lap.

"You know I have no interest in girls. It's just fun to watch them flaunt all over me. I don't get this from men you know." He pouted, waving to the other table.

"You're such a liar. All people fall for you, man or woman," Emily objected.

Val laughed and then slid over a small glass containing a blue liquid. Emily looked down, her eyes going wide.

"Sirius is going to kill you!" she gasped, inspecting the blue liquid.

"Not if he doesn't know." Val winked.

"Oh, you're bad."

"What? You said you needed a drink. So, I figured you would want something that could get you as close to drunk as possible," He said as he took a sip of his beer.

"You're the best, Val!" She responded excitedly. She took the glass, tipping it over into her drink, turning the clear color into blue.

"Don't use all of it. Sirius would really kill me if I let you drink the whole thing." Val replied, taking the bottle from her hands. Emily took a sip of the drink, her face cringing as the burn of the liquid went down her throat.

"Wow. That feels great." Emily sighed

"Makes you feel human again. Doesn't it?" Val replied, lifting his drink to his lips.

"Yeah-" She started, but something had caught her attention. She smelled something familiar, the two hunters from her night at ICE. "Shit."

"What?" Val looked up concerned. Emily took a large sip of her drink and turned her head towards the door. Liam and Justin had just walked in, grabbing the attention of everyone in the bar.

"Human's aren't allowed in here." A strict voice came from behind the bar. Emily lifted herself up from the booth she was in.

"They're with me Jay." Emily called. The bartender looked at her for a minute, deciding if it was okay or not. Emily nodded her head towards him and he backed off. She turned her attention to the two hunters. "What, are you guys stalkers now?"

"No, just curious." Liam responded, walking towards Emily. Justin had walked over to the bar to order drinks.

"Who's the hottie?" Val asked. Emily looked over to Liam, his short brown hair was messy, like he'd just woken up, revealing a charming face. His green eyes looked tired as he walked over. He wore a short sleeved gray shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Which one?" She asked looking back at the two hunters.

Val pointed, "The one by the bar."

"Justin? I don't-" she started but Val had already gotten up to make his way over. Emily turned her head, listening to their conversation.

"Come on, it's just a drink." She heard Justin say.

"Jay, this one's with me." Val stepped in slyly. Emily watched as he looked into Justin's eyes and gave the Hunter that killer smile of his.

"Hey." Val said, leaning against the bar.

"Uh, hey." Justin responded awkwardly, earning a giggle from Emily on the other side of the room. She heard them start up their own conversation and quickly lost interest once Liam sat down in front of her. She took another large sip of her drink, in hopes it would start to take effect soon.

"So, why are you following me?" Emily asked, looking up at Liam.

"No reason. Just wanted to talk." Liam replied as a waitress walked over, placing a beer in front of him. She lingered for a few seconds, smiling down at him. Liam looked down to his drink, not seeming to notice, and the waitress walked away dejectedly.

"God, what is it with you guys?" Emily asked, taking another sip.

"What do you mean?" He looked up from his drink.

"All you guys have to do is walk in and everyone's all over you." She replied, pointing around. Liam looked at her, confused, but she just sighed, "Never mind. Why are you here?"

"I just want a few answers." Liam glanced at her, while she took another large sip of her drink.

"Well, ask them." She responded. Emily watched as Liam tried to figure out what he was going to say, his brows furrowing in concentration.

"Why are you looking for my help?" he asked, fiddling with his beer bottle.

Emily took in a deep breath, along with a gulp of her drink. "I...have a problem that I need fixed." she replied, meeting his eyes.

"I'm guessing this 'problem' has to do with a fresh turn?" He responded, making quotations with his hands.

"Well, not exactly...I'm the problem." Emily replied.

"You?" Liam laughed, lifting his drink to his lips.

"What it's not funny. I'm being serious." Her eyes were desperate.

"I'm sorry. This is just new. I usually don't get older students." He laughed more. Emily couldn't help but let out a small giggle, probably from the effects of the alcohol, or maybe it was his smooth laugh.

"I'm not that old, considering how old Sirius and some of the others are." she rolled her eyes

"Your older than me." He joked.

"Yeah, Yeah." She waved her hand. She glanced over to where Val and Justin were sitting at the bar. Val had leaned in a little closer to Justin, but Justin didn't seem to mind as he laughed at whatever Val had just said. Justin had relaxed more than when they had first started talking, his eyes were lit from the way Val had made him laugh, maybe he wasn't as straight as Emily thought. Her attention was caught when Liam cleared his throat.

"So are you willing to help?"

"Well-" He started, but a crash came from the middle of the room. They both looked over, watching as a large hand was wrapping around a thin neck, squeezing tight. Emily immediately jumped from the booth, once she noticed that the girl belonged to the vampires.

"Let her go!" Emily snarled as she moved towards the commotion. The Were that had hold of the girl, quickly glanced over to Emily. He smirked and, with force, threw the girl into the tables scattered around the bar.

"If it isn't Sirius' little bitch."

* * *

 **XOXO**

 **Odessa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The beast was infuriated and now, thanks to Emily's outburst, it was turned towards her. His movements were staggered and unbalanced as he leaned in to grab her. Emily dodged his movements easily, trying to avoid physical contact, in hopes she wouldn't break the treaty.

"Come here, you little vampire bitch!" The Were yelled.

Everyone around them was ready to attack, but only if the other side struck first. Liam was tense and about to jump in, but Emily threw her hand out and shook her head.

"If you get involved then I can't protect you from Sirius. I can handle this guy. So, please, stay out of it." Liam hesitated, but stepped back out of the way.

The Were had regained his composure and was ready to strike again. Emily avoided his lunge again, the Were recovered and turned quickly, his hands almost catching her off guard. Emily threw her hand up catching his fist, she squeezed hard, his bones popping out of place. The Were screamed in pain, this was what his followers needed to strike, they were ready, and so was Emily. Her blood was boiling, these stupid werewolves were willing to throw out the treaty all because one of their drunk pack members started a fight.

"If you attack now, you will be breaking the treaty, and I cannot protect any of you from Sirius or all know that they have a strong friendship, they're not going to be happy that either side raised their fists. A few mutts falling out of line won't stop Kellam from taking the right course of action," Emily snarled at the Weres. She must have gotten through, because the majority of them backed off. A few stood guard and she assumed they were the Were's friends.

"Why should we listen to a vampire?" a smart-ass voice spoke from the corner. Emily eyed the Were, he moved slowly, his green shirt hugging his muscled body. He reminded her of someone, the way he carried himself, but she couldn't put her finger on it. His brown eyes stared, amused as Emily let go of the drunkard's hand. As he moved closer, Emily noticed that the other Weres slightly bowed their heads and wouldn't look him in the eyes, a sign of authority.

"I think your father would be upset with you if you didn't help avoid a crisis." she responded. It was all falling into place, he was Kellam's son, the resemblance was there, and he was cocky like his father.

The Were raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, that didn't take you very long. I see why Sirius keeps you around, you're very...observant."

"Would anyone like to tell me what happened?" Emily asked, looking around to the vampire being comforted by the edge of the bar. The vamp looked away from Emily, signalling that she was guilty of something. "You can either tell me or Sirius. Your choice."

The girl looked back to Emily, but quickly shook her head. Emily sighed, she looked back over to Liam. "You two should go. I have to take this matter to Sirius and Kellam and having you both around will not be good."

"But I still need answers." Liam stepped closer. Emily looked at him, his green eyes staring into hers, pleading almost.

She pulled out her smartphone and handed it to him. "Put your number in, I'll call you when I'm done cleaning up this mess." She replied.

"Fine." Liam responded, taking the phone out of her hand and quickly typing in his number.

* * *

After Liam and Justin left the bar, Emily's attention focused directly on the two that had started the fight. The Were was cupping his hand, his face in obvious pain. Maybe she had been a little rough on him, but he deserved it for trying to break the treaty. The vamp was still huddled around her friends, they were all whispering sweet words to comfort her.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Val asked coming up to stand beside her. She looked from the vamp to him, pulling his arm to turn them away from the peering eyes.

"Well, I can't cover this up. Sirius is already pissed enough, there's no telling what this will do to his mood." She replied, sneaking glances over her shoulder.

"Well I'm sure you could smooth it over." Val suggested.

"Hell no. He's mostly pissed at me." Emily refused.

"Yes, but it will piss him off more if you don't report it." He replied.

Emily hesitated for a few minutes before she pulled her phone back out, dialing Sirius' number. It rang three times before a rugged voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" Chris asked.

"Chris, it's Emily. Can you put Sirius on the phone?"

"Well, he's kind of busy at the moment." His voice fading. "What do you need?"

"I have two-" Emily started, her attention caught by the vamp trying to escape. "Don't you dare!" she snarled.

"Emily, what's going on." Chris asked concerned. There was a rustle on her side of the phone followed by a few cries of 'no'.

"Sorry, just a runaway vamp." Emily apologized.

"What's going on?" Sirius' voice was now speaking through the line.

"I have a slight situation that you and Kellam will need to handle." She explained.

"Why can't you handle it? I'm a little busy." Sirius snapped.

"If you would stop being such an asshole, then I could tell you it involves the breaking of the treaty, from both sides." Emily replied angrily. The line went silent for a few minutes. Emily waited patiently for a response, knowing his silence was him thinking.

"Fine. Bring them to the Castle." The phone snapped, indicating that Sirius had hung up.

"Well, looks like the vamp doesn't even let her ruler run her." The smart-ass Were said from behind her.

Emily spun around. "I didn't catch your name." She almost snarled. She didn't like cocky, they usually ended up getting killed.

"Aryn. You are?" he asked, brows lifting.

"It's funny how you all know I run with Sirius, but you don't know my name." She smirked. "It's Emily."

"Emily, well it's a pleasure to meet you." Aryn replied. His eyes were sparkling, he was obviously amused at the conversation. Emily couldn't help but get pissed off at his light reaction of the situation.

"You know if your pack member is guilty, he will be sentenced to death." She responded, anger lining her tone.

"Yes, I know." Aryn replied smoothly.

"Then why are you acting like you don't care?" Emily asked curiously.

"Because I know he's not guilty." His eyes darkening.

"Well, that's a decision for Kellam and Sirius." Emily said, walking away

* * *

The castle seemed as if it had gotten bigger since the last time Emily was there. It was huge, but very old, built when King Edward gave his permission in 1306. The castle was bought by Sirius long before Emily ever came along and was used to handle issues in the supernatural community.

Emily and Aryn escorted the two in question through the many halls until they reached a big wooden door that stretched almost to the ceiling. Aryn looked over to Emily, looking as if he was waiting for her to say "abracadabra" and the doors would part open. She rolled her eyes and pushed on the doors, they opened to an infuriated Sirius, who was pacing back and forth.

Emily moved into the room slowly, along with Aryn. Sirius finally looked up when she cleared her throat. "Um, where's Kellam?" she asked.

"He's going to be a few minutes. Unlike me, he was finishing up his business and wasn't rudely interrupted." He snapped.

"Well, I am so sorry for doing my job." she responded sarcastically, her anger building. Sirius snapped his head back up, the tension rising as the two looked at each other, challenging gazes. Their stare down was put to an end when the sound of the door opening caught their attention. Kellam had walked in. He was in a suit, his grey hair was pulled back out of his graying face. He looked slightly surprised when he saw his son, but it soon turned back into his usual expressionless gaze.

"Sirius, my friend. What is this about?" Kellam asked, shaking Sirius' hand. Sirius' gaze became serious as he looked over from his friend to the Were and vamp.

"I'm assuming it has something to do with those two." Sirius responded, pointing at the two kneeling. "They seem to have broken the treaty."

"Hmm...have they now?" Kellam's blank eyes looked them over. "Who started it?"

Emily looked up to the glaring gaze of Sirius. "We don't know. I've tried asking them both, but they won't speak."

Sirius' gaze landed back onto the two. "So they won't talk? Do they realize that whether they talk or not, doesn't save them?" He asked.

"Yes, I have explained several times, but they won't listen"

"Did anyone see what happened?" Kellam asked, looking over to Aryn and Emily. Emily wondered if anyone credible could provide as a witness to this case, but she didn't think there was anybody that actually saw anything, other than the fight.

"I did." Aryan spoke out beside her. Both the elders raised an eyebrow, they seemed amused at the situation, much like Aryn.

"You saw?" Emily questioned.

"Yes. Like I said, he's not guilty." Aryn replied.

"What exactly did you see, son?" Kellam asked.

"Well…it all started when the vamp got up to get a drink. She had walked past us, and doing what we Weres do, Garth growled a little at her. She didn't really seem to mind and continued in the direction of the bar. When she came back through, Garth ignored her and she returned to her friends. The night went on and all of us got a little drunk, well except for the vampires, anyways, the girl and her friends were playing around the dartboard, whispering and laughing. That's when she decided it would be a good idea to throw a few of the darts at Garth. When she did, he got pissed and grabbed her by the neck, that's how the whole fight happened, and that's why we are here now." Aryn explained.

Emily looked at the vamp, her eyes told her that Aryn was telling the truth. Emily wanted with all her strength to defend her own, but she had made a fool out of herself and for that Emily could no longer stand by her side.

"Is this true?" Sirius asked the young vamp. Her eyes looked everywhere but at Sirius, she looked unsure, probably deciding if she should deny it or not.

"The truth would be a good place to start." Emily said, leaning in next to her. She looked over at Emily, she was pulling the the bottom of her clothing and biting her lip, obviously agitated.

"He attacked Emily." The vamp blurted out. Emily's eyes widened, this vamp had just caused another problem all because she didn't want to admit to what she did.

"What?" Sirius' gaze was quickly heated and directed to the Were.

"She even had to break his hand, he wouldn't stop attacking her!" The vamp continued.

"Silence!" Emily snarled, her hand coming in contact with the girls face. The impact sent her to the ground, the girl looked up in surprise.

"Did you just-" the girl started.

"Yes, and you're lucky that that's all I did." Emily snapped.

"What is she talking about, Emily?" Sirius asked coldly.

"Nothing, she's talking nonsense because she's about to be killed." Emily replied, looking back to Sirius. Emily knew she wouldn't be able to brush this off that simply, not with the mood Sirius was in.

"Lying to me isn't going to help." Sirius responded coldly.

Emily sighed. "Look, he was pissed off and drunk and I was trying to help one of our own."

"So he did attack you?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes, but-" Emily was interrupted.

"Then they should both be sentenced to death." Sirius said calmly.

"No! Garth did nothing wrong! If you kill him then you have to kill me!" She yelled. They all looked at her; Sirius out of anger, Aryn from curiosity, and Kellam still held a blank expression.

"You defend a werewolf? Why?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I've already told you my reasons." She replied. Sirius seemed to be in thought while he paced back and forth. He looked over to Kellam, they were obviously having a silent conversation, to avoid listening ears. It took them awhile before they nodded their heads to each other and turned their attention back to the four.

"We have decided that we will both handle this matter separately. Which means Garth will receive punishment from Kellam and I will take care of you." Sirius' glare fell on the vamp. The girl couldn't do anything except whimper at Sirius' coldness.

Emily relaxed a little once the tension had mostly slipped away. Sirius had sent for two guards to escort the girl and Kellam took care of Garth himself.

"What's going to happen to him?" Emily asked, walking up next to Aryn.

"I don't know. My father is hard to read, especially when it comes to problems like this." Aryn replied. "But you surprised me. Defending a werewolf, the enemy of vampires."

"Just because someone said long ago that we are supposed to hate each other doesn't mean we have to follow it." Emily looked away. "Well, I need to make a phone call and get out of here before the sun comes up. Thank you for your help."

"I should be thanking you." Aryn replied, walking ahead of Emily. "Maybe you're right, my father and Sirius have a pretty good friendship, I'm starting to see why."

* * *

 **XOXO**

 **Odessa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Emily had returned to her apartment in Paris. It was a small studio apartment situated close to the Eiffel Tower and Rue Cler market. The apartment was elegantly decorated with relaxing white and gray colors. The kitchen was located in the corner, beside it sat a small round white table along with two chairs, the bed was in the left corner faced towards the two large french windows, covered with dark sheets. The walls had a few paintings of famous monuments in Paris, as well as old pictures of Emily's family. On the table and nightstand stood vases full of various bright colored flowers that completed the apartment.

Emily's night out had exhausted her and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. She had debated the whole ride back whether she should call Liam or wait until the daylight went and the next night came. She decided to send him a text to avoid a long conversation, so that she could go to bed.

Meet me at the tower tomorrow night at 10.

While she waited for a response, she took a pair of black shorts and a gray tank top from the storage over her bed and slipped them on. After she had situated herself under the sheets in the perfect position, her phone buzzed. She grabbed her phone and looked at the response.

Okay. Might be a little late, but i'll be there.

She smiled before she put the phone back on her nightstand, closed her eyes, and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

Liam wasn't lying when he said he would be late, it was quarter till eleven by the time he had arrived. Emily was waiting underneath the large, iron tower, fiddling with her belt out of boredom.

"Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting. I had a meeting that I couldn't get out of." Liam explained, walking up to Emily. Emily studied the hunter; he was dressed in a black, expensive looking suit. He had taken off his tie and loosened a few buttons, exposing his collar bone. He looked uncomfortable, pulling at his collar like he needed to be free.

"A little overdressed for a chat." Emily joked.

"It was a big meeting. I hated it and I hate this suit." Liam pouted.

"Aww, you poor baby." She teased. Liam looked over his lip protruding a bit as he continued pouting.

"Okay, so if I remember correctly, you were about to answer me the other night." Emily said, locking their arms together as they began to walk the streets of Paris. She expected him to pull away, but he acted as if it was a natural thing for a vampire hunter to be with a rouge vampire.

"I have thought it over and I've asked Garrett if it would be okay-" Liam started.

"Garrett? Who's that?" Emily asked, concern obvious in her voice.

"It's okay, he's my...Boss, I guess you could say. He's been more like my father to me and Justin. He took us in when nobody would, you know the generic orphan story." Liam added, smiling, a look of nostalgia on his face.

Emily went silent for a minute before she finally spoke again. "So, what did you and Garrett decide?"

"Well, he agreed to let me do it, but there are a few conditions." Liam replied hesitantly.

"The conditions are?" Emily asked, looking down at their moving feet.

"First, you have to be one hundred percent ready to overcome your hunger. Second, we have to be under hunter supervision at all times. Finally, you're probably not going to like this one, but we have to do it at Obsidian." Liam finished.

Emily jerked her arm from his. "What? I can't do that! Do you know what Sirius would do to me if he found out that I was going in and out of Obsidian?"

"I know. I tried to talk Garrett out of it, but he refused. He thinks that you're a danger to anyone around you. He's just trying to look out for me," Liam tried explaining.

Emily was pacing back and forth in front of Liam, glancing at him, her mouth opening to speak, but quickly closing. She had no words to describe what she wanted to say, she was afraid, angry, she didn't know what she would do without his help, but a part of her wanted to refuse.

Her relationship with Sirius had become strained in the past century, there once passionate relationship had become cold and empty, their loyalty was strong, but it had faded immensely, and her involvement with Obsidian could destroy whatever they had left.

"Emily?" Liam questioned, moving closer to her.

"No, I need to think. I don't think you understand what you're asking of me." Emily responded.

"So you think what you're asking of me isn't putting me in the same boat?" Liam argued.

Emily stared at him for a moment, her mouth agape, she was ready to retaliate, but his words were hard to counter. She hadn't thought of the position she had put him in, he even went to his superior, that could have caused more trouble than she's worth.

"Sorry, I didn't think about that." Emily admitted, looking at the ground.

"It's fine, we're both in compromising positions." Liam sighed. "Maybe if it wasn't so obvious that you were walking in and out," Liam suggested, rubbing his chin in thought.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked confused.

"Come with me." Liam said, taking Emily's hand in his. Emily felt a spark from his touch, sending shivers through her body, something she hadn't felt since she had first met Sirius. She was pulled from her thoughts when Liam started picking up pace and they were soon running, fast, through the streets of Paris.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Emily laughed.

"Come on, don't laugh." Liam requested.

"You realize how cliche this is, right?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I do, that's why I'm asking you to stop laughing." Liam defended.

Emily couldn't hide her giggles as they arrived at Pere Lachaise, the most famous cemetery in France. Liam had directed Emily through the winding path, past many tombstones that ranged from simple, unadorned headstones, to towering monuments and mini chapels.

Liam stopped at a curve in the path in front of a large chapel that had five steps leading up to a metal door with intricate designs melted onto it. On each side of the door, a little above it, stood two full bodied figures with one arm stretched across, like they were reaching for each other. Above that in the middle was another figure, only it's chest and head were carved, as it continued with a circled roof, topped off with a cross.

"You have to promise not to tell this to anyone." Liam pleaded

Emily looked into his eyes, he was serious. "I promise." Liam's gaze turned back to the chapel.

"This is probably the best place for this passageway to be." Laim added.

"And why's that?" Emily questioned.

"Well, for starters, the door is made of silver, so no vampire or werewolf could carelessly enter." Liam responded, taking his suit jacket off and pushing on the door. It looked like it took a bit of strength to open it, which was odd for a vampire. "Then there's the fact that this thing is the equivalent of a human trying to push a couple tons."

"How is that possible? It looks like a regular iron door." Emily added, her brows quirking in confusion.

"Exactly. It's been glamored by witches. There's also a barrier around to ward off anything else, like other witches and fea." Liam replied.

"You guys work with witches?" Emily questioned. The door was finally parting enough for the both of them to go through.

"Yes. We work with everyone in the supernatural community. Many problems arise with werewolves and witches. Sometimes we have to kill the witch, sometimes we have to kill the werewolf. Most of the time the witches pay us through glamors and wards." Liam explained, as he started his way into the chapel. Emily followed him into a much bigger room than she was expecting. It had enough room to move around comfortably, the high ceilings allowed them both to stand up straight and in the middle sat a lonely, simple coffin.

Liam moved over to the coffin where he slowly started to moved the concrete top off. Emily moved over to see what was inside, looking down to see a dimly lit entrance to what she could only guess was a tunnel.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Emily joked.

"Could you at least act your age?"

"No. This is just too good." she laughed.

"Okay I get it, it fits all the cliches." Liam said, defeated.

Emily watched as Liam lowered himself down into the coffin. She followed his action, with a little less grace, as her hand slipped from the hold she had on the coffin, she could have recovered, but she decided not to, landing her in Liam's arms.

"Thank you." she said, a little breathless.

"Sorry. I should have told you to watch your step." Laim added, letting go of her waist, his hands lingering for a few seconds before he turned a started down the tunnel.

* * *

They both walked in silence as they made their way through the concrete tunnels. Much like the chapel, the ceiling was raised high enough so that they didn't have to bend down.

After a good ten minutes of walking, the dim light became a bit lighter, Emily assumed that they were getting closer to Obsidian.

"You might want to prepare yourself." Liam warned.

"For what?" Emily asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly tell anybody that we were coming." He added.

"So, you thought it would be a good idea to bring a wanted vampire into the heart of Obsidian through a secret tunnel that I'm not even supposed to know about?" she questioned.

"Yep." Liam said simply.

"Great." Emily sighed.

They had arrived at the source of the brighter light, it was another door, this one wasn't glamored and was clearly made of silver. Liam stopped in front of the door, it took a minute before the door opened.

"Is this also controlled by magic?" Emily asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. There's a camera." Liam signaled for Emily to come through, she was hesitant, but she finally went through the door. It was a simple room, all that was in it was a spiral staircase, with black bars and wooden stairs. The walls were covered in old stones.

"You can relax." Liam said, leaning into Emily. "The party doesn't start till we go through the door at the top of the stairs. Shall we?"

Emily followed Liam up the spiraling staircase to another simple door. "They're not going to kill me right?"

"Not without reason." Liam responded. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She sighed.

Liam pushed open the door, opening to a vast library that stretched as far as Emily could see. On each side there were bookcases that almost touched the circular ceiling, with sculptures situated on podiums beside each. Emily couldn't keep in her awe at the sight, her eyes sparkled, more than they had in a long time.

"Well if you think this is amazing, you should see the rest of the place." Liam joked.

"This is amazing!" She added excitedly.

They continued through the vast library when Liam moved forward, every step they took made Emily more and more interested. Nobody had told her that Obsidian was this beautiful, the outside was simple, like most buildings, it was square in shape and had thousands of windows with black bars underneath each one.

Every room they passed from the library was either closed or just a boring lecture hall. "Are we almost there?" Emily asked.

"What are you, five?" He teased.

"No, but I'm bored. I haven't seen anything eye catching since the library." She whined.

"There are plenty of beautiful things to look at in this place, but we aren't here for that tonight."

"Then what are we here for?"

Liam looked as if he was trying to be cautious of what he was about to say. "I brought you here tonight because I need to see how uncontrollable you are."

Emily stopped walking. "I don't think that's a good idea." She panicked. "I could really hurt someone."

"I know. I have a place I take fresh turns when I need to evaluate them." Liam said calmly.

"I'm not a fresh turn, believe it or not they have more control than I do." she replied.

"I think you underestimate yourself." Liam responded.

"I think you overestimate me. I didn't come here to be evaluated, I came for a solution to my problem." Her anger was rising.

"Well I can't do anything without evaluating you first." Liam argued.

"And how do you propose we do that? Pick up someone off the streets that don't even matter so that I can brutally kill them, all for an evaluation?" Emily questioned.

"No. I'm going to give you a blood bag and watch you as you lose control." He replied.

She paused for a minute, trying to run his words over in her head. He wanted to watch her lose control? He was starting to sound like Sirius. She wasn't some sideshow at a carnival, it was her life and all she wanted to do was live it without having the guilt of killing someone.

"I need to leave." Emily said calmly.

"What?" Liam asked.

"I can't be here." She started walking in the opposite direction. Liam grabbed hold of her arm, they both struggled till Emily was against the wall and Liam was holding her there.

"You can't run away from this."

"I don't think you understand Liam. I can't be here because every time I smell a human, all I can think about is how I want to rip them apart and because even when I smell you I want to do the same. I can't control it Liam and I never will."

"Then why the hell did you come here?" He asked.

"Because you gave me hope." She immediately regretted her words. She felt weak, she couldn't control her hunger and she had felt hope, she was dead, there was no such thing as hope. She quickly took advantage of his lowered guard and pushed him off of her into the wall.

"Emily, please. Let me help you. I can't do anything if you won't let me in." Liam pleaded.

Emily watched him, there was something in the way he looked at her that made her feel like she was safe and that he would do everything in his power to help, but she was scared. She was sure that she could trust him, but it was herself that she was afraid of. She hated it enough that she killed innocent people, she couldn't imagine hurting someone she had come to care for, the only people that she had were Sirius and Val.

"Liam…" She started, afraid to look him in the eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" an unfamiliar voice spoke from behind Emily. She quickly spun around to face a black haired, human woman in her early twenties. She wore a loose, black tank top with shredded leggings and stiletto heels.

"Savi? I thought you were on a mission." Liam replied.

"I was, but now it's over and I'd say I have impeccable timing." Savi glowered at Emily.

"Yeah I'm kind of in the middle of something." Liam retorted, annoyed.

"Does Garrett know that she's here?" Savi asked.

"No, but he knows that we were discussing her coming, we just never put down a date." Liam defended.

Emily stood between the two awkwardly, while Savi stared daggers into her and Liam tried to explain what Garrett had agreed to do.

"So this is her? The infamous Cold-Blooded Killer," Savi sneered, circling around Emily.

"Savi-" Liam started.

"I'd watch it if I were you." Emily warned.

"What? Are you going to try and suck out all my blood too?" Savi teased.

"I do get awfully hungry." Emily snarled.

"Try it bitch. I dare yo-."

"Enough!" Another unfamiliar voice came from behind Liam this time. They all turned to the towering voice. It was another man that Emily had never seen before. Much like Liam, he was wearing a suit, except his was worn properly. His black hair was tousled from the way he kept running his hand through it. His icy blue gaze was intimidating, much like Sirius'.

"My office. Now." The man said, walking away.

"Who's that." Emily asked, moving beside Liam.

"That's Garrett." He sighed.

"Oh."

They walked in silence as they approached the office that Garrett had led them too. Garrett had signaled to take a seat, and Emily was going to stand but it seemed more like an order than of her own free will. Emily immediately regretted following Liam here, she thought it would just be them. She hated meeting new people as they usually ended up hating her. Even when she had met Val - who was her best friend now - they both hated each other.

"So this is her?" Garrett asked Liam.

"I do have a name." Emily replied coldly. Liam glanced over to her shaking his head lightly.

Garrett stared at her for a few moments, he did the same thing Sirius did when she spoke out of turn. "Sorry, it's just not everyday that a wanted suspect walks right in here and asks for help."

"Yeah, this is new for me too, but I would appreciate if you all would stop treating me like you have some authority over me. I get enough of that from Sirius." Emily smarted off.

"Well, you did walk into Obsidian. What the hell did you expect?" Garrett almost snorted. Their glares were strong.

"Whatever." Emily commented like a child.

"Anyway, what did the board say?" Liam asked, distracting them both.

Garrett still held his glaring contest with Emily. "They have agreed, which took a lot of persuading."

"Great, so we can get started then." Liam turned his attention to Emily.

"Great." Emily sighed.

* * *

 **XOXO**

 **Odessa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

It had been three months since Emily had entered into hunter society. At first it was just to help her control her hunger and that worked. Liam was an excellent teacher. He was patient with her, which she needed, since it took her half a year to actually accomplish complete control. She didn't believe Liam when he had been joking that every time he trained a new turn, they ended up working for him. It didn't take her long to realize that Obsidian wasn't what everybody had told her it would be. It was more like a family, large and strong, that fought everyone for the right reasons; to protect. Sirius and Val were the only family she had left, but Liam was showing Emily his and she couldn't help but feel at home.

"You're kidding right?" Emily asked, holding up stiletto heels.

"Nope, you have to attract his attention." Savi responded.

Emily eyed the outfit that Savi had laid out on her bed. It was a solid black dress, the bottom part was short and leather, As it moved to the top, the fabric became a lacy picture, as a low shaped V went down to almost reach her belly button.

"Is the dip really necessary?" Emily asked.

"Well, it's to enhance the goods." Savi teased.

"I don't need anymore enhancing."

"Just put it on." Savi sighed. Emily did as she was told and with effort, she finally got into the tight outfit. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"Speak for yourself. How come I have to dress like this while you get to wear something more...Modest?" Emily glanced at Savi's outfit, It started with a black sleeveless corset, leather pants, along with a white leather jacket, black gloves, and heeled boots.

"Because you're the bait. The bait is supposed to look like a whore." Savi responded.

"Thanks."

* * *

"The mission is simple. Liam and Justin will be blending in with everyone in the club while they keep an eye on you. Their main goal is to make sure you don't get killed and to help when you lure the target out. My task is to watch the camera's as the new security manager of the nightclub. Finally, you're the star of the show. Your job is to lure the target into the hands of Obsidian, but if things get out of hand, then you have orders to kill the target. This is a simple run, don't screw it up." Savi explained.

"I got it." Emily replied.

"You also won't have any weapons, so if you screw up, chances are you will die." Savi added.

"Savi, please." Liam cut in.

"Thanks Savi. I'm so glad you have such faith in me." Emily responded.

"What? I'm just trying to make sure you don't screw up."

"I can do this." Emily said seriously.

"We know. Savi on the other hand..." Justin trailed off.

"Can we go?" Emily asked looking around at everyone. They all seemed surprised at her question, but shook their heads and began walking to the club. Justin and Savi walked a few lengths ahead of Emily and Liam. In the past few months, Liam and Emily had become close due to the amount of time they had spent together. They had an attraction towards each other and they both knew it, they just didn't want to admit it.

"Don't worry, you'll be irresistable." Liam said, leaning into Emily.

She smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself." He wore a gray shirt up underneath a light brown leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and boots.

"What can I say. I dress to impress." Liam joked.

"Make sure not to get distracted." Emily replied, moving ahead of Liam. They were close to the club and had already discussed splitting up. Emily waited for Liam and Justin to enter the front entrance, while Savi went through to the back.

Her phone buzzed with a message from Savi.

 _He's here. Good luck._

Savi wasn't as bad as she pretended to be. At first she was guarded around Emily, but it slowly lowered the more time Emily spent in Obsidian.

Emily took in a deep breath before she made her way to the entrance of the nightclub. The music was blasting and the club was packed full of drunks and supernaturals. The bar was located to the right of the entrance where Liam had situated himself, already surrounded by females. In the middle was a step down to the dance floor, tables and booths surrounding the perimeter of the club. Justin was nowhere to be found, he had probably become lost in the dance floor, he enjoyed dancing.

Emily glanced up to the second floor, where the VIP section was located. She didn't have to search long before she locked gazes with golden eyes; her target. He was watching her, taking her in and she was doing the same. She smirked, if he really wanted her, he was going to have to be committed. She made her way to the bar, keeping eye contact with the man, passing by the groping drunks. The man moved with her along the second floor, watching every move she made. She broke eye contact when she reached the bar to order a drink. She figured she would tease him and act as if she had lost interest, which seemed to work.

"Hey." He whispered close to her ear.

"Hi." Emily gave her best smile.

"You know, it takes a lot to get me to come down here." He leaned in more.

"Then I must be pretty special." Emily replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm Draven." he said, resting a hand on her hip.

"Emily." He was hot and hot meant dangerous.

"Sirius' chick?" Draven asked, removing his hand.

"Sirius doesn't own me. If he did, I wouldn't be here." She responded, placing his hand back where he had it.

"Really?" He quirked his brow in suspicion. His eyes were darkening with want. He obviously didn't care about Sirius that much.

"Really." She replied, biting her lip.

"Do you-" He started.

"Yeah."

Draven took her hand and led her to the back entrance of the club. They barely made it out of the door before he had her pushed up against the cold, stoned wall, his lips pressing hard against hers. The kiss took her by surprise and she tensed, but quickly relaxed. He deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing her bottom lip, asking for entrance, that she hesitantly gave. Both their tongues fought for dominance, the more he deepened the kiss, the faster she was losing control.

"You aren't patient are you?" Emily asked breathlessly, breaking the kiss.

He smiled as his kisses moved from her jaw, down to her neck. "God, you smell good."

"I get that a lot." She replied as his hand ran down her side.

"No. You really smell good." His voice darkened. He returned his kisses to her neck, grazing his fangs across her skin before he plunged them into her neck. Emily gasped. This wasn't part of the plan and he had caught her off guard.

"Wait." She said, almost moaning. She attempted to throw him off, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them both to the wall. He was strong, most vampires had around the same strength, but his seemed enhanced.

"Stop." She gasped again. He added more pleasure to distract her and started drinking faster.

"Don't worry I won't drink all of it." Draven teased, pulling away from her neck.

"You're right you won't." Liam's voice sounded behind Draven.

Draven swung around. "Who the hell are y-" was all he was able to get out of his mouth before a shot rang out. Draven's body slouched over, his hand holding his chest. Liam had shot him. His eyes were full of rage, something Emily had never seen before. Even when he was hunting her, he had never seemed angry, it was just part of his job.

Draven moaned in pain, the silver taking over his body.

"What the hell did you do?" he lunged towards Liam, at a faster pace than he could avoid. They both crashed into the wall on the other side of the alley. Liams gun was knocked out of his hand, landing close to Emily. She was out of it, he had taken too much blood and she was left weak and defenseless as she watched the two fight it out. The only thing she could make out was the blur of their movements, she couldn't tell who was winning.

Emily was afraid that Draven was getting the best of Liam, he had more power than she had expected and she was sure Liam was realizing that too. She stumbled as she made her way to the gun lying on the ground near her. Her vision was going in and out, she was having a hard time focusing. She reached for it, feeling that it was close enough to grab, her hand patting the ground a few times before she felt the cold metal.

Emily picked up the gun, turning it the right way, the barrel pointing at the two fighting vampires. She attempted to aim at the blurred figures, she couldn't tell which one was Liam and her condition made it harder to figure out.

The two men fought with each other, their grunts and growls were loud with each impact they took. Draven got the upper hand and sent Liam flying down the alley, he had taken some damage since he didn't get up right away.

This was her chance, she took aim at the approaching figure, pulling the trigger, over and over again until 9 rounds had shot off, none of them hitting her target, a stupid decision.

"You've got pretty bad aim." Draven laughed.

"It wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't drank so much blood." She breathed.

"Time to finish the job." He began to lean in, almost to her neck, but he backed up and started screaming in pain. She at first thought that one of the bullets did hit him and was finally taking effect, but he was grabbing at his neck. The spot he was grabbing at was becoming a red/orange color, that almost looked as if it were glowing. The pain had taken him down on his knees and he was viciously ripping at his flesh trying to get whatever it was out. His screams became louder and louder.

"It's burning! Get it out! It's burning!" He screamed.

Emily could do nothing for him but watch as the red became veiny, stretching up the side of his face and down his neck. She watched as it took him over and eventually he had fallen to the ground, lifeless.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked outloud. She heard Liam groan and quickly made her way over to him, still stumbling as she made it to him, leaning on her knees to see if he was okay.

"Liam? Are you hurt?" she asked, panic rising through her stomach. He groaned again trying to lift himself up off the ground, but failed, he was close to losing consciousness.

Emily reached in her clutch, finding her phone and dialing Savi's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Savi! What the hell are you and Justin doing?" Emily yelled through the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Savi questioned.

"Liam, he's hurt, I think. I don't know." Emily tried explaining, but she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"What? He's standing at the bar talking to girls and your dancing with the target." Savi replied, confused.

"No, we are in the alley, we went through the back entrance." Emily's confusion came out in her voice. "Glamour."

"What?" Savi asked.

"It's a glamour." Emily almost yelled. "Just get out here, please."

* * *

Savi and Justin came busting out of the back entrance of the club. They ran over with concern as Emily and Liam lay on the ground a few feet away.

"Emily! Emily!" Justin yelled, tapping on her cheek.

"Hmm…Justin? Liam he's-"

"Fine. It's you that I'm worried about. What happened?" Justin interrupted.

"The target got a little carried away." She responded, moving her neck to show the healed wound.

"He took too much." Justin said to Savi.

"They both need to get back to Obsidian." Savi replied, throwing Liam's arm around her shoulder. "Here, help me with him."

"Will you be okay to walk?" Justin asked Emily. She nodded her head and Justin went to help with Liam. She rolled over on her stomach and began to move herself, until she was fully standing. She staggered as they started walking, hugging the wall for support. The door from the back entrance opened again, but they weren't paying any attention to who came out, their goal was to get back to Obsidian.

"You killed him!" Emily glanced over her shoulder to the unfamiliar voice, to see a hooded figure with swirls of magical energy surrounding it. Emily guessed it was the witch that had glamored Justin and Savi while Draven had his fun.

"You killed him!" The voice repeated.

"No we didn't." Emily denied. The witch finally turned her attention to the four, her blue eyes boring into Emily. The witch started to chant something under her breath, letting Emily know she was about to strike. In an attempt to keep her human partners out of the fire she jumped in front of them, knocking them down and taking a hard hit from the blast the witch had conjured up. She screamed in pain as her flesh become hot and decayed.

"We didn't kill him! His neck...look at his neck." She yelled through gritted teeth.

"Emily!" Savi yelled beside her. "Justin! I don't know how to stop this. It's eating away her flesh."

Emily grunted when Savi touched her back, her focus was still on the witch. She seemed to have snapped out of her fury as soon as Emily mentioned his neck. She had leaned down, taking his chin into her hand, inspecting the darkened wound on the side of his neck. Her eyes widened, the puzzle pieces must have been coming together. The witch took one more look at Draven's motionless body before her gaze turned to the group, more specifically Emily. Her fury had returned as she started moving towards them. Emily moved with what little strength she had, so that she was situated to protect from another attack. The witch removed her hood exposing her red hair, she looked like she was in her teens.

"Don't hurt them." Emily pleaded.

The witch eyed her for a few seconds as she began to chant under her breath. Emily closed her eyes, expecting to never open them again.

* * *

 **XOXO  
**

 **Odessa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Emily woke up in an infirmary, she glanced around to see Liam lying in the bed to her left. The pain in her back was gone and the flesh replaced, but she was still starving.

"Finally!" Emily turned her head to see blue eyes staring at her.

She jumped up. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Is that how you treat the person who saved your life?" The redheaded witch asked.

"You were the one who almost took it to begin with." Emily snapped.

The girl looked at her and shrugged. "Sorry. I thought you killed Draven."

"Well I didn't. You should really ask questions first." Emily replied.

"Right, because you guys are the kings of asking questions first." The witch replied sarcastically.

"We had orders to take him in alive." Emily narrowed her eyes.

"Is that why you shot him first?" The girl questioned.

"He was trying to drain me of blood." Emily almost yelled.

"So, you let him." The girl said pointedly.

"Do you even know how strong he was?" Emily asked.

"Yes...That's why I'm here." The girl replied, breaking eye contact. She started to fiddle with her oversized hoodie. "I need your help."

"Ha. You need my help?" Emily scoffed.

"Look, this isn't just about Draven, there are others all over the city. They're dying just like he did," the girl's gaze returned to Emily.

"You mean...That red glow on his neck." Emily questioned.

"Yeah." She simply replied. Emily had struck a nerve.

"Look girl, there are plenty of people stronger than me to ask for help."

"It's not girl, it's Sybil. I can't ask anybody else, you have ties with both sides."

"No, oh no, I can't bring Sirius into this. He doesn't even know I'm working with Obsidian." Emily replied, shaking her hands back and forth.

"Wow. Some bond you got there." Sybil rolled her eyes.

"Like your one to talk. You glamour other people while the guy you're in love with sneaks out the back with another woman."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me." Sybil yelled.

"Please. You're so easy to read." Emily pointed at the witch.

"I think you miss the pain I gave you last night." Sybil said, raising her hand up, a colorful green light swirling.

"Grow up." Emily replied, shifting out of her bed to stand next to Liam. He looked fine, his hair was rustled from where he had moved around in his sleep and his unusual paleness didn't look worse than usual. She smiled down at him, moving some of his hair back, off his forehead. He shifted, but didn't wake.

"He'll be alright. Draven just broke a few bones and Savi told me to put him to sleep while he healed. Something about he wouldn't sit still if he was awake," Sybil explained, moving off the bed.

"Yeah, she's right." Emily giggled.

"Hate to break up the moment, but are you gonna help me or not?"

"You could start by telling me what it is." Emily sighed.

"So...that a yes or no?" She asked.

"Sybil." Emily said, aggravation apparent in her tone.

"Right, right, sorry." She waved her hands. "It's called Lycidas."

* * *

Emily was refreshed after she had taken a shower, changed her clothes, and had a couple bags of blood. She was making her way back to the infirmary to see Liam and bring him something to eat. Sybil had decided to keep him under longer until his wounds had fully healed, which Emily didn't mind. A healthy Liam was hard to achieve when he wouldn't let his wounds heal and most of the time he wouldn't.

 ***Flashback***

"Come on, Punch me as hard as you can." Liam ordered.

"Is this really apart of the evaluation?" Emily questioned, throwing her hands up in a readying stance.

"No. I just want to see how hard you can hit." He laughed.

"Fine, but don't be mad if I hurt you." Emily warned.

"Right, like you could hurt me." Liam teased.

Emily scoffed at his words and, without warning, punched Liam in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. He grunted and fell to the ground, holding his chest. Emily's eyes grew wide and she ran over to him.

"Oh my god! Are you okay!"

"Ow."

"Liam?" Emily asked.

"Damn...I think you broke something." Liam breathed.

"Just wait. I'll go get someone." She said running out of the training room.

 ***End of Flashback***

Emily giggled to herself as she walked into the infirmary to see that Liam was awake.

"So you finally decided to get up."

"It wouldn't have been a problem if somebody hadn't put me to sleep." He eyed Sybil.

"What? I was just doing what I was told." Sybil replied.

"To think you would forget what happened last time." Emily added.

"It's only because you punched me." Liam responded.

"You asked me too." She replied like a child. They both started laughing and going more into the story like they hadn't lived it already. Emily hit playfully at Liam every time he teased her about the punch.

"Well, you two are a little too cozy for me. I'm gonna go find Justin and Savi." Sybil said, leaving the room.

Neither of them paid her any attention as they kept their conversation going, a look of nostalgia on both their faces. In the past nine months they had spent together, Emily had become more alive. Sirius had opened her heart, but not nearly as much as Liam. When she was around him her smile became brighter, her laugh was real, something she hadn't realized was gone.

"So...the redhead?" Liam asked, quirking a brow.

"Sybil. She was the witch that glamoured Justin and Savi at the club. She came out after you went unconscious." she replied.

"The target?"

"He died, which brings to attention another problem." Liam motioned for her to continue. "Sybil was telling me about this new drug that's in the making. She doesn't know the name of the people who are making it, but the drug's name is Lycidas. It's in the shape of a tablet and it's inserted deep under the skin and when it dissolves, it turns a red/orange color and from what I could tell it flows through your veins, at least that's what happened to the target." she explained, getting up from the side of the bed, grabbing the bag of blood lying on the side table and handing it to Liam.

"What does the drug do?" Liam asked, taking the bag.

"From what she told me, it enhances abilities, which would explain why the target was so fast and strong. It also allows us to walk in the sun and have an immunity to silver, our regenerative abilities go from one day to one minute, it's pretty much turning us into humans without removing our abilities as vampires. The side effects are increased thirst, irritation from heightened senses, and death, which is how most of the vamps with the drug in their system are dying." she paced back and forth, making her own connections in her head.

"How large is the distribution?"

"It's big, especially here in the city. Sybil said that it hasn't reached outside of France, but it's bound to once word gets around."

"How did we not know about this?"

"Apparently nobody does, they come to you, that's how our target got the drug. Plus, most of the Vamps that are given the drug to are dying in the first 48 hours." Emily finished.

"Have you talked to Garrett?" Liam asked, finishing off his pack of blood.

"Yes. He's taking it to the board. I just hope they listen." Emily replied.

"What if they don't?"

"Then I go to Sirius." She responded. She didn't want to go to Sirius, but this was dangerous. "This drug could be used as a weapon for anyone in the supernatural community against vampires. Sirius would be a main target considering his position and status in the vampire community, not to mention all his enemies. I don't want to, but I think now will be the best time to tell him I'm working for Obsidian."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Liam questioned her choice.

"No, but I can't let him die all because I don't want to tell him the truth." Emily replied.

"Just...please be careful." Liam's eyes were serious.

"I will be. No matter how mad he is at me, he'd never kill me." Emily placed her hand on top of Liam's.

"Let's hope that's true."

* * *

 **XOXO**

 **Odessa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Hello?" Sirius asked from the other side of the phone.

"Sirius, we need to talk." Emily responded.

"About what?" He questioned.

"Just meet me at my apartment." Emily sighed and hung up.

* * *

An hour later, there was a knock on the door. Emily could already smell Sirius and someone else, familiar, but not recognizable. Emily was wary, she wasn't expecting anyone but Sirius and she really didn't want anybody else to know her secret. She hesitated, but opened the door to Sirius and Aryn.

"What are you doing here?" her tone came out rougher than she intended.

"Well, is that any way to treat your guests?" Aryn pouted.

"It is when you aren't expecting them." Emily protested.

"Now children, this is no place for an argument. He was with me when you called and asked if he could come." Sirius cut in. Emily rolled her eyes, moving aside so that Sirius could squeeze into the small apartment.

"You're not allowed in. I only invited Sirius. You can wait out here." Emily told Aryn. He sighed shaking his head, but obeyed. She closed the door behind her and walked down the small hallway.

Sirius took a seat at the table while Emily sat on the end of her bed. "What was so important that I had to come all the way here?"

"Well.." She began, grabbing a pillow to focus her attention on.

"Spit it out, I don't have all night." Sirius responded.

"We kind of have a problem." Emily said, deciding to go in with the drug, so he would listen first.

"What kind of problem?" Sirius asked.

"I meet a witch-" Emily started.

"Is that the only reason why you asked me here, because you meet a witch for the first time in your life?" Sirius questioned.

"No!" Emily glared. "She told me about a drug that's being produced and killing vampires, it's called Lycidas." Sirius raised his brow at the mentioning of vampires being killed. "It enhances our abilities, strength, speed, hearing, the side effects are mostly increased hunger, but it is also killing unsuitable candidates when the tablet breaks and dissolves in the blood stream."

"Why would they sell a defective drug?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I'm guessing the reason why they are distributing it so fast is to use it as a weapon against any vampire." Emily replied.

"And you're telling me this because you are afraid I'm a main target." Sirius smirked.

"You do hold the title of King." Emily responded sarcastically, fiddling with the pillow.

"You're worried about me?" Sirius eyed her.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am, you ass." Emily snapped.

"Hmmm...and how did you find out about the drug? Besides the witch, I'm sure she wasn't just passing by and decided to whisper in your ear." Sirius' gaze was turning dark. He knew, of course he did, he always knew when she did something that he had forbade.

Emily inhaled a deep breath. "I'm working with Obsidian." Sirius wasn't the least bit shocked, he had known all this time. "Let me guess you had your servants follow me?"

"You gave me no choice." Sirius's responded bitterly.

"Gave you no choice? You think keeping your slaves on my tail would keep me in line? I'm not a thirteen year old girl sneaking out of the house, Sirius." She had promised herself that she wouldn't get angry, but Sirius had struck a nerve.

"You sure act like it. How could you do this Emily?" Sirius asked. For the first time in her life Emily saw hurt in his eyes, for a split second and then it was gone replaced by anger.

"I didn't do anything, Sirius." Emily replied, putting extra emphasis on do.

"You switched sides!" Sirius yelled.

"No I didn't. I learned how to see from both." Emily said in a calming voice.

"You learned to see from both sides, really? Then where the hell have you been since you joined them." Sirius almost laughed.

"I was trying to control my hunger. Something I couldn't do until I joined. Something you wouldn't let me do!" Emily said, raising her voice again.

"So this is all my fault?" Sirius looked over at her.

"Sirius. This isn't about you. It's about something bigger than us."

"Don't give me that. I know where your real loyalty lies." Sirius responded coldly.

"My loyalty? My loyalty has been with you for the past two centuries." Sirius scoffed as he got up, heading for the door. "So you're going to walk away? That's your solution?" Emily asked to his back.

"You should go back to your real family, because you are never welcomed in mine again." Sirius snapped, before slamming the door behind him. Emily could do nothing but play his words over in her head while she stared blankly at the door.

"Are you okay." Aryn asked lightly knocking on the door as he opened it.

"Yeah." She choked. She was trying hard not to cry, she hadn't done that since her parents died, but then again she never had a reason to, until now. "I need to go."

"To Obsidian?" Aryn questioned.

"I know you all think they're bad, but have you haven't ever given them a chance." Emily asked seriously.

"I can't say I have." Aryn responded. Emily nodded, she went around the room grabbing a few things, before she headed to the door. "Wait. Let me come with you."

"What? You don't want to put yourself in the same position I'm in." Emily responded.

"If this thing is a serious as it sounds, then it needs to be stopped. They could make one for werewolves next and I need to protect my pack." Aryn replied seriously.

"Fine." she motioned for him to follow.

"Have you really never met a witch?" Aryn asked.

"Aryn." Emily sighed.

"Sorry."

* * *

"Seriously? I was expecting a secret tunnel or something." Aryn pouted as they walked into Obsidian.

"What's the point in using it when Sirius already knows I'm working for them." Emily responded.

"So there is one?" Aryn questioned.

"What are you three?"

"In dog years." Aryn replied. Emily rolled her eye's. She wouldn't admit it but he was keeping her distracted from the fact that Sirius had just thrown her out like she was nothing.

"Emily!" A bright haired witch called out from the second floor.

"What?" she asked back.

"We've got a new case."

"We?" her brows quirked as she walked up the stairs to meet the girl.

"Yeah, you, me Liam, Savi, Justin. The usual group." she replied excitedly.

"You aren't in the usual group." Emily responded.

"Wow. Is that your natural hair color?" Aryn cut in.

"Who's this?" Sybil asked, pointing at Aryn.

"Aryn, Sybil. Sybil, Aryn. He's Kellams son." Emily introduced the two.

"You mean the alpha's son?" Sybil questioned.

"No the other Kellam. Duh." Aryn smarted off like a child.

"You know, I could melt your flesh." Sybil threatened.

"Is that your only threat?" Emily snapped, walking to the training room, in search of Liam.

"What's her problem?" Sybil asked Aryn.

"Sirius told her she's not apart of his family anymore." Aryn whispered.

"Ouch."

* * *

Emily had made it her mission to check every room from the lobby to the training room, looking for Laim. She was upset and crushed, all she wanted was reassurance that she still had someone that meant something to her. She had already told Val that she was with Obsidian, he was her best friend and there was no way she could lie to him. He didn't take the news well either, but he promised to be there for her if she needed him. Emily knew Val meant it, but at the same time he didn't want any part in a fight between her and Sirius. The last one they had lasted almost twenty years and poor Val was caught in the middle as the messenger between the two, until one day he had gotten tired of it and told them both to stop acting like children and talk to each other.

Emily was standing in front of the wooden door that was separating her from Liam. She wanted to go in, but she knew she would break down as soon as she saw him. He was already worried enough that Sirius would physically hurt her, walking in with tears running down her face would only make it worse.

Emily moved her hand to push open the door, but quickly retreated. She didn't quite understand why she was running away, but she knew that's what she needed, space and time alone. She turned, walking in the opposite direction, heading to the tunnel.

* * *

Emily was breathless, running through the streets, trying to get away from Sirius' voice in her head echoing over and over again. He had thrown her out, just like that, without any thought he had forgotten everything they ever shared together. She knew this was the utmost betrayal, but her life with Sirius wasn't a life. He kept her chained, Emily wasn't the kind of women to be kept, she was fine with it for a while, but after they had both had their fun, reality struck.

Emily found herself walking down a stone pathway, surrounded by beautiful cream colored apartment buildings and townhouses that were wrapped in luscious, green vines and tree branches, some color added with rose bushes. This was her favorite place and when she couldn't think this is where she would go. Paris had so many secret places that she had discovered, but this was by far her favorite.

She had walked around in triangles for the majority of the night. Mostly in thought, but also because she could. The triangular shape and wall of buildings made her feel safe, like she was in a fortress that no one knew about. It gave her a moment to breath, to take in the air of the city and release her frustrations.

"You know, if you keep walking around in this triangle, you're going to wear the stone down."

Emily glanced up to see Liam standing a few feet in front of her. He was looking her over, concern filled his eyes, even as he smiled. "I'm guessing Aryn couldn't keep his mouth shut?"

"Yeah, something like that." Liam laughed.

"He left me Liam." Emily almost choked.

He looked up, his smile gone. "I know."

"I knew he would and I don't blame him, but the last people who left me died." Emily's eyes were starting to sting as she attempted to hold back her tears.

"He left you Em, you don't have to leave him." Liam responded, moving closer.

All Emily could do was nod her head as a few tears slipped down her cheek. Liam was there to catch them, his hand moving lightly under her eye. She grabbed hold of his hand when he started to pull away, holding it to her cheek for a moment longer, afraid to let go.

"Thank you, Liam."

* * *

 **XOXO**

 **Odessa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning! This chapter and i think the next are incredibly slow! Sorry for that, I just needed a few buffer chapters, plus I was going through writers block when I was writing them. Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Is everyone ready?" Liam asked to the situated group.

"No." Emily replied.

"Well, get ready." Savi snapped.

"We all know this isn't a good idea." Emily sighed.

"Well, it was Justin's idea if anything goes wrong." Liam responded.

"Hey!" Justin said hitting Liam's arm.

"Shhh. Here he comes." Liam responded holding up his finger.

The footsteps became heavier as Garrett approached the door and with a sigh he opened it to a decorated room full of party favors, food and banners plastered with "Happy Birthday".

"Surprise!" The group yelled in unision. Garrett looked at them all, his icy blue stare was slightly more gentle than usual as they all moved over to congratulate him.

"You guys do this every year. Can't you just say happy birthday and be done with it?" Garrett asked. He acted as if he was irritated, but deep down he loved this tradition.

"No way, it's the fact that you hate it that keeps us going." Justin replied.

"So how old are you now, fifty?" Savi teased.

"I'm thirty-four." Garrett responded, rolling his eyes.

Emily stood back and watched the party while everyone enjoyed themselves. It wasn't uncommon for her to, she felt apart of the family, but she was still an outsider. She watched the happy smiles on her friends faces, it reminded her of her mother and father.

"Emily." Liam said, coming to stand beside her. "I think he's enjoying the party."

"Yeah, I think he is." Emily gave a small smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emily replied with a small smile. Liam gave her a look. "What? I am. It's just going to take some time, Liam."

"Liam, Emily, get over here. We are about to light the candles." Savi said waving her hand. Liam gave her another look before he walked over to the table and began to sing happy birthday. Emily took advantage of the distraction and quickly slipped out the door into the hallways. She walked all the way to the end of the building, heading to the library. It was quite and a place people in the building rarely came to, which was perfect for when she needed to be alone.

* * *

She bypassed all of the large bookshelves, making her way to the back of the library where a large wooden table sat, along with the many chairs that matched it. The best thing that Liam had shown her was how at the press of a button the circular ceiling would change to glass, giving her a beautiful view of the night sky. Although Emily couldn't really see the stars, considering how the city lights made them almost invisible, the sky was enough to satisfy her. She moved to situate herself in a comfortable position on top of the table and let out a long sigh. Emily laid there for many hours, this was the only place she could have some peace and quiet.

"Emily?" Garrett's voice asked from behind her. She move into a sitting position as she turned to look at Garrett.

"Hey, Garrett." She replied awkwardly. Garrett and Emily weren't very close, she had respect for him and was extremely grateful that he had taken her in, but they barely had a relationship. "Sorry, I guess I missed the party."

"No worries, it's the same every year. Surprise, cake, and presents." Garrett added.

"Don't act like you hate it, I saw that glow in your eyes." Emily smiled.

"You caught that, huh?" Garrett gave a slight smile. Emily gave a small smile herself, she couldn't help it, her thoughts went to her own birthday's. How her mom would dismiss the servants for the day while she was held up in the kitchen making Emily her cake and her dad would disappear for a few hours, only to come back with an even more amazing gift than last year's.

"Emily, are you okay?" Garrett asked.

She was pulled from her thoughts in shock, it had been many years since she last thought of her parents. When she did it mostly revolved around the accident.

"Yeah...I...was just thinking about my parents." She said with disbelief.

"Your parents?" He questioned. Emily looked at the man, his icy blue eyes were now soft with question. He was probably trying to figure out why she made it out as a bad thing.

"Sorry, I just haven't thought about them for a long time. I forgot how much I loved them...missed them." She trailed off.

"I guess even immortals have someone that they miss." Garrett added.

"We all had someone at one point." Emily replied.

"For me, it was my wife." Garrett said looking up to the ceiling.

"You were married?" Emily questioned.

"It's not that unbelievable." He laughed. "Her name was Amber. God, she was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my life. We both worked in Obsidian as hunters, much like you and Liam." Garrett responded.

"What happened to her?" Emily asked.

Garrett's gaze turned back to it's icy blue glare. "We were on a routine mission, all we were supposed to do was scout the area and report back, but Amber was convinced she saw a kid, so we stayed a little while longer. We ended up moving closer, that's when she saw the kid running, he was trying to get away. Amber didn't hesitate, she ran straight for him while I ran after her. She shielded him from the vampire chasing him, in his anger he grabbed her instead and began to drink from her. I watched as she pleaded for me to take the kid and run away." His voice cracked as he tried to restrain himself. "I knew I couldn't save her, so I took the kid and I ran as fast as I could, leaving her behind to die, like a coward." Garrett slammed his fist down on the table. Emily hesitated for a moment, but then reached out placing her hand over Garrett's. He flinched as he escaped his memory.

"There was nothing you could do, Garrett. She made her choice and she was okay with it." Emily spoke softly.

"Funny, she said the same thing." Garrett looked up with a small smile on his face. "You know that brat was Justin."

"What?" Emily asked.

"The vampire had a thing for kids, something about how pure and youthful their blood was. But I ended up taking Justin back to Obsidian and began to train him as a hunter. Not long after Justin turned eighteen, we found Liam."

"Had he turned yet?" Emily asked.

"Yes. The poor kid, he had no idea what had happened to him." Garrett added. Emily wanted him to continue, Liam never shared much about his past with her and she had always been curious.

"That's enough, Garrett." Both Emily's and Garrett's gaze fell on the voice behind them. Liam was leaned against a bookcase, his arms crossed. He was mad, he had something that he didn't want her to know. Emily thought it was unfair, he knew everything about her, she knew absolutely nothing about him.

"I wasn't going to tell her." Garrett said, moving towards the exit. "You're going to have to open up sooner or later." He added with a pat on Liam's shoulder.

* * *

Liam's anger was still present as he turned to look at Emily. "What did he talk about?"

"Mostly about his own life, Amber and Justin. We were just getting to you." Emily replied.

"He has no business sharing my life." Liam added.

"Why are you so afraid to tell me?" Emily asked.

"It's none of your business." Liam snapped. Emily could see the hurt in his eyes after he realized what he had said. She looked him over for a moment, in slight shock. She wasn't expecting him to snap at her, sure he had his moments of anger, but never anything like this.

"Fine." Emily responded as she moved off the table to exit the library. Liam stopped her with his hand on her elbow.

"Don't be mad." His voice sounded hurt. "There's just...some things I can't tell you."

"Well, maybe I had some things I wanted to keep secret too, but you took that chance away from me when I became a target for Obsidian." Emily snapped.

"It's not the same!" Liam yelled. Emily had to stare at him for a moment, she had never seen this Liam. He was a lot scarier than she ever thought he would be.

"Let me go." Emily spat. Her anger had now become present, but she was more hurt than anything. Liam held onto her, both looking into each other's eyes. "Now."

Liam's grip loosened and Emily snapped her arm away. Her walk eventually turned into a spirit and before she knew it she was outside, heading to her favorite place.

* * *

The cool, brisk air ran through her skin as she traveled at top speed. If she hadn't already had the natural state of forever cold skin, then she would probably be feeling the effects. She knew that her fight with Liam was a petty one, but sometimes the things he knew about her really got under her skin. It wasn't fair that they had stared out the way they did. Fighting each other because she had a bounty on her head and because he was a vampire hunter. She had thought everything was fine, that they had gotten past what they had fought so hard to put behind them. She just hated that everything he needed to know about her was written down on paper, while she had to twist someone's wrist just to get the smallest detail about his life.

Emily sensed Liam following close behind. After her incident with Sirius, she had been attacked by a few of his followers. They weren't to happy about the fact that she had betrayed him. She knew Sirius was mad, but if he ever found out that they were attacking her, they wouldn't even have time to explain.

"Emily!" Liam shouted from behind her. She wanted to keep running until he left her alone. She needed some time to think and attempt to put this problem behind her. "Emily, please."

Emily's running slowed, as she whipped her body around to face Liam's direction. Liam was approaching from the dark streets, he had lost his top speed, but he was still moving fast towards her.

"Liam, I-" Emily started, but her voice was silenced when Liam crashed his lips to her's. It took a minute for Emily to grip the situation. They had been friends for over a year now, but in that time, between the laughs and the looks they gave each other, this was the first time he had made a move.

She went to push him away, but he was stronger, wrapping his hand around her waist, refusing to let her go. "Lia-" She tried to squeeze out. This backfired, Emily had given him complete access and Liam took it. His kiss was gentle, but filled with want, Emily wanted him too. She pulled him closer, earning a low groan from Liam and a much needed breakthrough in their relationship.

* * *

 **XOXO**

 **Odessa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"My Lord, it's time to wake up." A voice jingled through the large room.

Sirius groaned as he rolled over to look at the intruding guest. "What, Val?"

"It's time for you to get off your lazy ass and perform your duties." Val responded.

"I don't want too." Sirius gave a short reply and turned his back to Val, snuggling his head into one of the half dead females laying in his bed.

"You can't be depressed about Emily leaving forever." Val replied as he lifted the small, tight clothing off the floor.

"I'm not depressed." Sirius argued back like a child.

"Really? Last time I remember you being this bad was when you lost Jenessa. Man you were a mess. Remember when she-"

Val was stopped mid sentence by Sirius' gripping hand on his neck. His eye's had gone to a fiery red. "Don't you dare say her name so casually." Sirius snarled.

"Look Sirius, you can either pout about a women you don't actually love or you can do your damn job and keep the vampires under control." Val snapped back, removing Sirius's hand from his neck.

"I love Emily." Sirius replied weakly.

"You did." Val replied simply.

"I do."

"Stop lying to yourself, it's not going to hurt her feelings if you say it. I'm sure she feels the same way. She wouldn't be gone if she did." Val added.

"Thanks. All I need is another reminder that she's gone." Sirius pouted.

"Dude you need to stop being so...emotional. Where did your badass "I don't take shit from no one" attitude go." Val asked, his hands in the motion of fake quotations.

"Shut up." Sirius pouted.

"Look, sooner or later you two are going to have to talk about the distance that as grown between you." Val said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"To see Emily. She isn't taking this split easy, Sirius."

"Not my fault. If she hadn't betrayed me-" Sirius started.

"We get it, but you have no room to talk. You've been doing it for years to her." Val interrupted.

"Who's side are you on?" Sirius asked.

"Both, but I know how much of a shock this is for her. You guys have had the "older brother-younger sister" thing going and now that it's over it's like she's lost apart of her family. So with that said, I'm going to cheer her up with a drink or two." Val replied leaving the opening from Sirius' room.

* * *

Emily was breathing heavily, her pulse rising with every movement that Liam made. He was in the same condition; sweat dripped from his damp hair, down the side of his face. He had taken off his shirt, exposing his ripped upper half.

"Liam." Emily sighed. She was breathless, they had been going at it all night.

"What?" He asked with the same amount of breath.

"I can't do it anymore. I'm exhausted." She complained.

"We haven't been going that long. Besides you're not frustrated anymore, right?" Liam smiled.

"Yeah, just a different kind." Emily joked.

"Ready for another round?" Liam asked.

"No." Emily replied.

Liam smiled, taking his weapon in his hand and heading straight for Emily. She blocked his powerful blow, but Liam quickly recovered and threw his body around to avoid the repercussion of Emily's defence. They both battled each other in various techniques. Liam had been working with Emily on her attack methods, it was becoming an outlet to relieve her irritation with Sirius and her recent failure in finding more information about Lycidas.

"You're getting better." Liam said in a rushed breath, blocking her punch.

"You're not so bad yourself." Emily responded with a grunt.

"Look it's Sirius!" Liam yelled, looking behind her.

Emily took the bait. She turned around to see nothing. Liam grabbed her from behind, his arm wrapped around her neck and her arm twisted behind her back.

"You're playing dirty." Emily breathed.

"Who said I have to play nice?" Liam teased.

Emily smiled. "Don't get mad when you get hurt." She maneuvered her body until they were face to face, both in a struggle for domination over the other, locking their hands together.

"I don't think you can hurt me." Liam smarted off.

Emily took this as a challenge and with difficulty, tried to trip Liam. Much like everything else in her life, it was a failure and she instead tripped herself, landing on the mat with Liam on top of her.

"Nice job. You just made this easier for me." He teased.

"Maybe I wanted it that way." She smiled playfully, trying to play it off.

"You're such a liar." Liam added, as he moved his head down for a kiss. Emily giggled and in turn, moved her own head to meet his lips.

"Ahem." A voice sounded from the entrance of the room. Emily and Liam both sighed in unison.

"Val?" Liam asked, causing Emily to look up.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked as she took Liam's hand, helping her up.

"Well, I came to cheer you up, but I think it's unnecessary. I see you have another remedy." Val joked.

"How did you even get in here." Liam asked.

"I have my ways." Val smiled.

"Called Sybil." Emily added.

"You ruin all the fun." Val sighed. "Which is why you need to let loose and have a few drinks with me."

"I'm not in the mood for drinks." Emily replied.

"Yes you are, you just don't know it yet."

Emily gave him her best "I don't want to go out" look which seemed to have the opposite effect on Val. He obviously wasn't going to let her pout about Sirius anymore.

She looked to Liam in hopes that he would help reject Val, but he simply put his hands in the air, a sign that he wasn't going to intervene. She wasn't mad that he refused to help, she was just happy she found someone who let her make decisions for herself. "Fine, but if I don't remember your name in the morning it's his fault."

"Yay!" Val gleamed.

"Which bar are we going to?" Emily asked.

"That's a surprise." Val replied, a mischievous smile played across his face.

"Then let's go." Emily sighed.

"You can't go anywhere looking like that." Val gasped.

"What?" She asked, looking down at her oversized t-shirt and leggings. "We're just going for drinks."

"Not like that. You're in need of a shower and an amazing outfit, courtesy of moi." Val replied, moving Emily out the door.

"Have fun!" Liam laughed under his breath.

* * *

"Val! I'm not wearing this." Emily exclaimed, as she started at the thin piece of blue material stretched out in her hands. "Where did you even get this?"

"I might have went shopping before I came over here." He responded nonchalantly. "Go and put it on. I wanna see my skills at work."

Emily hesitated for a moment, but began to slide her legs through the tight outfit. It was a complicated contraction, the outfit wasn't attached together. The skirt was incredibly short with a slit running up the majority of the small fabric. The top was a maze. It was a bra like structure with strings that wrapped around her rib cage and continued across her mid stomach to tie in the back. The key hole neckline exposed her chest in plain view and accentuated her size.

"I feel like I just put on my second skin." She breathed.

"I knew you would look good in it." Val beamed. "Now for shoes." He reached into the other bag he had beside him, pulling out a pair of brand new shoes.

"You know, i've put on corsets that were easier to get on than that thing." Emily replied, taking the nude colored shoes from Val's hands.

"I went through all that trouble to find you an outfit that you would look amazing in and this is how you repay me." Val exaggerated.

"I've already had my pick me up." Emily replied, adjusting her blonde curls in the mirror.

"I thought it smelled gross in there." Val joked.

"Ha ha."

"Speaking of a pick me up. Where's that cutie that I met last time we hung out?" Val questioned, picking at the empty bags.

"Who? Justin?" Emily asked while she attempted to put an earring in her ear.

"Yes, him. God he's just to die for." Val replied.

"Val, I really don't think he's gay and if he is, he certainly wasn't into you that night." Emily added as she rummaged through her closet for a cover up.

"Ouch." Val acted hurt.

"Look babe, you could have any guy or girl you wanted, but you know what happens when you try to force them. We don't need a repeat of last time, do we?" Emily countered.

"What? He was fun." Val teased.

"Yeah, but totally a brainwashed sex slave." Emily responded.

"He never complained." Val joked.

"That's because he couldn't." Emily said, finishing up her look.

"Ready?" Val asked.

"I suppose."

* * *

 **XOXO**

 **Odessa**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Val, I don't think this is the best place to have drinks." Emily commented, looking at the bright outline of the word Mint.

"Why's that?" Val asked, distracted.

"Maybe the line or the fact that everyone here is a vampire,"

"Well, I can definitely fix the line situation." Val added, as he made his way past the giggles of the line.

"VIP's only." The bodyguard responded gruffly as they approached.

"Oh, we are, don't worry." Val responded. The guard looked the both of them over and, like most of the eyes tonight, stayed focused on Emily.

"Name."

"Now, do you really need our names?" Emily asked, laying her arm on the tall brutes arm. The man looked from her hand to her eyes, and that was all she needed. The man was fixated on the vixen in front of him. Emily easily moved through his mind to replace his guarding ways and allowed her and Val to be on the list.

"Oh... it seems I've made a mistake…you were on the list. Have a nice time." The brute rubbed his head with slight confusion.

Val raised his eyebrow and a smile stretched across his face. "Ladies and Gentleman, she is back."

Emily laughed. It had been awhile since she had done anything with her vampire powers, besides feeding. Compulsion took a lot out of her, even on a basic level. "It is my night after all."

"That's my girl." Val beamed.

They both walked through the odd, dingy walkway to the final entrance of the club. It was much better than the walkway. The room was filled with strobe lights, making it hard for her to tell where she was going. She spotted available seats at the bar and quickly moved in for the two in the middle. Val followed not far behind, but was definitely distracted by all the delicious smells surrounding the place.

"So what do you think?" Val asked, half way yelling over the blasting music.

"I expected more green." Emily added. Val laughed as he turned to order drinks for them both.

"So, how would one go about getting drunk tonight?" Emily asked, already knowing the answer.

"One would have to obtain a very rare liquid said to be found in the jaws of the raging beast, Sirius." Val replied in complete sarcasm.

"That's a pity, he and I are on very bad terms." Emily sighed dramatically.

"You are in luck then, my dear. I have slain the beast not once, but twice, and therefore, have obtained the forbidden liquid." Val responded, pulling the liquid from his pocket and showcasing it like it were a holy grail.

"He might actually kill you this time." Emily added as she took the small bottle, guzzling down the contents.

"Woah! That's gonna have some serious side effects in about an hour or so."

"What? Who want's to wait to get drunk? I sure as hell don't." She replied, downing her shot of Tequila.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so...loose tonight." Val added.

"It's been at least a century since I was able to have any fun." Emily replied, looking out into the crowd of sweaty dancers. Sirius was fun when they first met, but he became more controlling over the years.

"Stop." Val demanded.

"What?" Emily asked, confused.

"Your thinking about Sirius." Val confirmed.

"Sorry, it's a habit." She added, raising her hand to signal the bartender.

"I know it was hard for you to be "disowned" and I'm not saying I know how you feel, but thinking about him isn't going to change anything." Val responded.

"You sound like a therapist." Emily joked.

"The point of tonight was to help you forget, not remember." Val added.

"I'm okay. At first it was hard and yes, even now the mention of his name is still like a punch in the face, but Liam has really helped me move away from...whatever it was that Sirius and I had." Emily replied. She was happy that her and Val were having this chat, it was putting her mind at ease to get this out there to someone other than Liam. The poor guy had to deal with enough of her blabbering about Sirius.

"If you say so." Val added, suspiciously.

"Come on, lets have fun! That's what we came here for right?" Emily said, practically dragging the reluctant vampire to the floor.

* * *

Emily was actually drunk, more than she had ever been before. The effects of the liquid were making her hot and dizzy. She moved around the club in clumsy stumbles going from the bar to the dance floor. Val had attempted to keep her under control and failed miserably.

"Emily! Please get down." Val yelled.

"No! No one controls me!" Emily yelled back. She had situated herself on the platform where the exotic girls danced.

"Emily seriously, get down before we get kicked out." Val demanded.

"No way! It's nice up here!"

"I'll give you the other bottle." Val teased, holding the blue liquid.

Emily immediately came down and stumbled after the leading Val. Val had lead her back to the bar in an attempt to get her to sit down.

"Give it to me!" Emily cried.

"No, you're completely shitfaced right now." Val exclaimed.

"So." Emily smarted back.

"So? I promised to get you home safely and I really don't want Liam to kill me." Val explained.

"You're such a party pooper!" Emily replied.

"Yeah, yeah. It might actually be better if we left, I think we have both had our fun." Val responded, taking Emily's arm.

"No! I don't want to go!" Emily refused.

Val sighed. "One more drink and we are gone."

"Yay! I love you!" Emily gleamed, kissing his cheek. "Bartender! Bartender!"

"Stop yelling at the nice man." Val scolded.

"Your strongest liquor, please."

* * *

"She would kill you if she knew you were working on the case without her." Justin said, taking a sip of his drink.

"She's having her fun and I'm having mine." Liam responded, focusing on the crowd.

"You call this fun?" Justin laughed.

"Yep." Liam replied simply, sipping on his beer.

"Has she gotten better?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, if she hasn't, then she is doing a hell of a job hiding it." Liam responded. "It was hard for her at first since she was trying to be considerate of my feelings."

"Well, I'm just glad we don't have to kill her anymore." Justin joked.

Liam laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure she is too."

"Hey, did you see that?" Justin asked, looking in the direction of the bar.

"No, what?" Liam asked looking in the same direction.

"That guy just slipped something into that girl's drink." Justin explained.

Liam eyed the girl, it was already too late if that was the drug, she had taken multiple sips of her drink.

"Where did the guy go?" Justin asked.

"What guy?

"The one that I saw slip the pill into her drink." Justin responded.

They both looked for the dark figure, but saw no signs of him.

"Oh my God! Beth! Beth!" A voice shouted across the club. Liam expected it to be the girl that they were focused on before, but it was another girl. She had collapsed in pain, grabbing at the glowing red spreading across her chest.

"Damian? What the hell is going on? What is that?" Another voice shouted.

"Oh God. He slipped multiple people the drug." Justin said in shock. Liam's phone started to ring. He slipped it out of his pocket and looked to see the caller ID.

"Garrett."

"We have a problem." Garrett's voice sounded rushed, as if he were running.

"Yeah. A bunch of vampires were just infected by the drug. I'm here with Justin." Liam explained.

"No, Liam, there has been an outbreak in multiple vampire clubs." Garrett responded.

"Oh God!"

"What?" Garrett asked.

"Emily!"

* * *

 **XOXO**

 **Odessa**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Emily and Val were slowly moving through the streets of Paris. Emily had gone from drunken stumbles to needing Val for support. The drink had definitely gotten to her, even in the cool air she felt like she was on fire.

"Emily? Are you still with me?" Val asked.

"Val...I don't feel so good." Emily replied. Her arm slipped off of Val's shoulder and she fell to the ground in pain.

"Emily? What's wrong?" Val leaned down beside her.

"It's my neck! It feels like it's on fire! Val-" Emily breathed heavy, pained sighs as she clawed at her neck.

"Emily? Hey! Stay with me!" Val yelled, slapping her face. "Holy shit! What the hell do I do."

Val went into panic mode. He lifted her up from the ground and sped off to the only place that he knew to go.

* * *

"Sirius! Sirius! Where the hell are you?" Val asked, bursting through the doors of the residence. The mark on Emily's neck had spread down to her chest and she was screaming in pain. "Sirius!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Sirius asked, emerging from the hallway. His face went from annoyance to concern when he realized Emily lay screaming in Val's arms. "Emily?"

"I don't know what happened. She was fine and then she wasn't." Val tried to explain.

Sirius looked at the red orange mark on her upper half. "It's the drug."

"Lycidas?" Val asked.

"Yes. I don't know how in the hell they got to her." Sirius' eyes light up like candles.

Emily's clutch started to vibrate across the floor. Val looked at Emily before he took the bag and retrieved the device.

"Hello?" Val asked into the phone.

"Who is this?" Liam's rushed voice came through the otherside.

"Val. who is this?" Val countered back.

"Liam. Let me speak to Emily."

"You can't Lai-" Val started, but was cut off by a loud scream from Emily.

"Was that her? What the hell is going on?" Liam shouted through the phone.

"Sirius said that she has somehow been affected by the drug." Val quickly explained.

"Where the hell are you?" Liam demanded.

"Sirius'."

"Bring her back to Obsidian, we have a few others that have also been affected here that are still alive. Sybil's working herself to death, but she is giving them more time." Liam requested.

"Okay, on our way." Val agreed.

"Why do we have to take her there?" Sirius asked.

"Because they said so. This is no time for you to be an ass. We're going. Now help me pick her up." Val insisted.

Sirius' reluctantly agreed and helped get Emily off the floor. They both took off after Emily was tucked safely into Sirius' arms.

"I just hope it's not too late."

* * *

"Here, lay her down on the bed." Liam demanded, as he moved to grab a few things from the medicine cabinet. He was searching for something to help Emily cope with the pain. Her screams filled the deafening silence of the infirmary. Sybil had done everything she could to keep the few vampires that they had brought back alive.

"Sybil, can you do something? Just until I can find the morphine?" Liam pleaded.

"I can try, but I'm weak, Liam. I can't keep this up forever." Sybil responded. She moved, slowly, to the side of Emily's bed, lifting her hands up. A yellow glow radiated from her palms and surrounded Emily like a force field. Emily's screams lessened, becoming small painful groans. She still clawed at her neck, the glow of the drug was now covered in bloody scratches.

"She needs blood." Sirius spoke.

"We have some stored in the-" Justin started.

"No. She needs fresh blood, from a human." Sirius argued.

"That's dangerous. She has been better about feeding, but she's in a vulnerable state right now." Savi challenged.

"It doesn't change the fact that she needs it." Sirius snapped.

"Sirius' isn't asking you to volunteer. He's asking, in his own way, if you would allow us to bring a human and let her feed." Val explained.

"But-" Savi started.

"It's okay. Let them do it." Garrett agreed.

Savi looked between Garrett and Sirius, she shook her head, but glared at Sirius. "Fine, but if she starts killing everyone, I'm taking her out."

"Found it!" Liam rushed over to the bed. His movements were clumsy as he struggled between the chaos of the situation. He inserted the needle into the small bottle of clear liquid, pulling out a proper dose, before injecting it into Emily's body.

"Sybil, you can stop now. That should help with the pain." Justin commented.

"Now she just needs blood." Sirius added.

"Sirius, really?" Val questioned.

"What? I'm just worried about her."

"You weren't worried when you decided to kick her out of your life." Liam argued.

"Because of you." Sirius retorted.

"If you hadn't messed her up so bad, she wouldn't have been thinking about you, which would have prevented her from going out and consuming the drug." Liam angrily explained.

"Oh so all this is my fault?" Sirius questioned, rolling his eyes

"You're damn right it is."

"Enough! Both of you take a walk!" Garrett's voice yelled.

"But-" Liam started.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Garrett asked, looking at both of them.

"I don't take orders from you." Sirius smarted.

"Sirius! Leave!" Val yelled from the side of Emily's bed. "You have been nothing but a self centered asshole since the day you decided to kick her out. So, if you can't do anything better than arguing with the person that is trying to save her, then you don't belong by her side."

Sirius seemed shocked by Val's outburst. Sirius pondered for a few seconds before he nodded. "I'll take a walk. Maybe I'll be able to find a donor for blood."

"I'll do it." Justin spoke. Stopping Liam and Sirius from exiting. "My blood, that is."

"Justin, I appreciate the thought, but she really could kill you." Val countered.

"I know, but you can only bring in someone who is willing to give their blood." Justin replied.

"Garrett said it was okay." Sirius added.

"It is in his book, but not Obsidian's. Garrett will lose his job and maybe his life if a human is killed by a vampire in front of him and he does nothing to stop it." Justin explained.

"Justin, you're insane." Savi argued.

"I know, but Emily's my friend and, in case you have forgotten, she's been watching our backs since the day she joined." Justin countered.

"Justin-" Liam started.

"Will everyone stop telling me to not do this. I'm doing it, it's my decision." Justin snapped, pulling his sleeve up to reveal his wrist.

"Wait." Val warned, grabbing his wrist. "Are you sure about this. She won't be able to stop."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Justin nodded. He moved from the end of Emily's bed and grabbed his knife, cutting into his skin until the blood dropped to Emily's parted lips.

* * *

 **XOXO**

 **Odessa**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

 ***Flashback***

Sirius had finally escaped the castle. He had been trying to concentrate on his duties so that he could get out of the suffocating room. He was planning on heading to the nearest tavern so that he could forget the events of the day and more importantly, forget her.

"Wait...please!" A voice exclaimed.

Sirius looked around to find where the voice had come from. It didn't take long before the smell of blood followed, giving him a scented path. He followed the disgusting streets of Paris to an alleyway, where a dark figure held onto another. She was holding the man down easily as her teeth punctured into his throat. She didn't show any signs of stopping, as his breath slowed and his life was drained away.

"Killing a human is against the rules." Sirius finally spoke.

The woman continued feeding off of her meal, not paying any attention to Sirius. Sirius moved closer. "Hey! Did you not hear me?"

The vampire raised her head, her red eyes were glazed over in the pleasure of her meal. She focused on Sirius and began to move towards him. Her movements were staggered, as if not all of her was there. Sirius stayed focused on the vampire, he knew she was about to make a dangerous move, but at the same time she was unpredictable. The vampire moved sporadically until she had achieved her goal, pinning Sirius against the wall, much like her last victim.

"Bold move." Sirius smarted. He was intrigued that a vampire would dare to feed off of him. "But the wrong one." Sirius moved and in one swipe they had switched positions.

"Get off of me!" She shrieked.

"So you do speak." Sirius added, sarcastically.

The vampire continued her struggle. "Get off!"

"You have broken a law, sacred to vampires. I can't let you go." Sirius explained. "But, you do have choices. You can either die or you can pledge your loyalty to me and become mine."

The vampire stopped struggling. Sirius assumed that she was weighing her options.

"I'll die before I ever serve anyone." The vampire glared.

Sirius laughed. Never had someone been so bold as to attack him, much less choose death when they had done wrong. " So be it." Sirius leaned down to find a good spot on her neck. The vampire flinched as he dragged his tongue across his chosen spot. His teeth cut into her cold flesh, earning a pained sigh from the girl he held. She still attempted to struggle, but as he sucked more blood her struggles became weak. Sirius debated whether or not he should actually kill her. He enjoyed her bravery and her fiery spirit, it reminded him of Jenessa.

After a few minutes of draining her slowly, he had made his decision to keep her as his. He pulled from her neck and had drained her of almost all her blood. She laid unconscious in his arms and he couldn't help but notice that she had a tear falling down her cheek. Maybe she didn't wish to die after all.

* * *

"Who did you bring home this time?" Val asked, following Sirius through the throne room.

"A vampire." Sirius said simply.

"I can smell that." Val added.

"She attacked me and instead of begging for her life, she said she would rather die than serve me."

Val laughed. "She attacked you?"

"I get attacked all the time. It's not a big issue." Sirius retorted.

"Yeah, by werewolves and purebloods trying to overthrow you, not a low-born vampire like her." Val countered.

Sirius looked down at the vampire he carried in his arms. Her long blonde hair was thrown in messing heaps across her face, her small breath blowing on a few strands. She had blood from her previous kill still attached to her clothing, if you could even call it that. Sirius could smell multiple scents coming from the garment, she had been busy, not only killing the one in front of Sirius, but also others.

Sirius reached one of the spare chamber rooms and laid the girl on the bed. Val had followed Sirius, resting his body against the entrance of the room. "So, what are you going to do with her?" Val asked.

"I'm going to make her mine." Sirius responded.

* * *

Emily woke to an unfamiliar ceiling surrounded with rich, tasteless colors in various dark browns. She grabbed her head in pain, she didn't remember anything that had happened in the past few days, but it had to of been bad to be held up in a strange place with a pounding head.

"You're finally awake." The foreign man spoke, closing the book he had been reading.

"What happened?" Emily asked, rising to a sitting position.

"You don't remember?" Sirius questioned.

"No. The last thing I remember is...is turning." Emily paused. The memories were coming back to her. Her transformation had been successful and she had killed multiple people since her first taste of blood. "Oh God...how many people have I killed?"

"I'm guessing many, with the amount of blood on your...dress." Sirius added, distastefully.

Emily tried to process her memories, she had killed seven, no eight people. She grabbed at her throat, the more she thought of her victims, the worst her thirst became.

"You just turned?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes." Emily replied, covering her nose. This strange man's scent was intoxicating, she wasn't sure as to why, but she figured it had something to do with her immense thirst.

"That explains why you attacked me." Sirius concluded.

"I attacked you? I'm sorry...I... lost control after I turned." Emily apologized.

"Most fresh turns have the same problem, but if you would like, I could help you." Sirius offered.

"How?" Emily questioned. She didn't trust this man, he was unfamiliar and he seemed like he was hiding something and after her first experience with foreign men, she wasn't taking any chances..

"I could train you by using my blood." Sirius moved closer to her.

There it was, he had finally revealed himself. Sure, Emily was a fresh turn, but she was no fool. She most likely would be if she hadn't had access to Thomas' journals.

"No." Emily refused.

The man's face fell from his devious smile to a dark frown. "That was a kind offer, I am surprised that you refused."

"I'm not a fool." Emily snapped. "I know exactly what it is you are doing."

"Do you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, you are trying to make a blood bond." Emily accused.

"Now, how would a fresh turn know anything about that?" Sirius moved closer to her.

"I had help before my transition. How dare you try to trick me?" Emily moved from the bed, trying to make a quick exit.

The man was faster and easily blocked her path, his eyes were fire red. He had obviously not taken her refusal lightly.

 ***End of Flashback***

* * *

 **XOXO**

 **Odessa**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Should this burn?" Justin asked, while Emily sucked on his wrist.

"Burn?" Val questioned.

"Yeah." Justin grunted. "It's really burning!"

Val twitched his eyebrow in confusion, it wasn't supposed to burn. "It's not supposed to burn."

"Well, it is." Justin dropped lower, his grunts became pained as the burning sensation moved from his wrist up his arm. Emily had let go of his wrist and she continued her own painful sounds. "Shit…"

"Justin! Hey, look at me." Val took hold of his face. Justin's color was leaving his face and he was sweating like crazy.

"What's happening?" Justin asked.

Val started to yell various names. "Garrett! Liam!"

Justin heard rushed footsteps and a few concerned cries as they surrounded his body. Justin's vision blurred and the figures in front of him grew dark.

* * *

"What the hell happened." Garrett demanded.

"I don't know! He started to complain about a burning sensation." Val replied.

"Burning? From what?" Garrett questioned.

"It happened while Emily was feeding on him." Val answered.

"While she was feeding?" Sirius asked, entering the room.

They all turned to look at Sirius. "Yeah, I don't really understand it myself." Val added. Sirius seemed puzzled for a moment, he was pondering something, but he looked like he was unsure. "What is it?"

Sirius raised his head. "I'm not sure if what I'm thinking of is correct."

"What are you thinking?" Liam questioned.

Sirius hesitated. "In the beginning, when vampires fist existed, their bite or mating was how they created vampires...but only purebloods could do it. It took a lot out of a pureblood to create a new vampire by biting and a pregnancy was rare, so the practice quickly stopped and the power to turn a human without the virus was lost." Sirius explained.

"So you're saying…" Liam started.

"It's possible that whatever this drug is, it's causing vampires to regain old powers?" Sirius looked over to Emily.

"But...wouldn't that mean she would have to of had that power to begin with? Val asked.

"It's possible, but I didn't think she had any lineage that dated back that far, much less anyone related to her that was once a pureblood." Sirius was attempting to connect the dots.

"Then is it possible that this drug is causing unusual powers in low born vampires." Liam finally spoke.

"I think we just found out why they are targeting vampires." Sirius responded. "I'll get everyone I know and trust on this. We need to stop this before the drug spreads and the vampire race is completely wiped out."

Sirius pulled out his phone as he walked out of the room. Liam had returned to Emily's and now Justin's side to watch over them both.

* * *

"Hello?" Emily asked into the darkness. "Is anyone there?"

She heard whispers to her right and blindly ran for them. It was as if her eyes were shut, although she couldn't see where she was going, it seemed as if she was following a path. "What's happening?"

" _You're being reborn."_

Emily turned her body in multiple directions, trying to find the voice that had spoken to her. "Who are you?"

" _I am you. A part of you."_

"What the hell does that mean? Where am I?" Emily shouted into the abyss.

" _Inside your mind."_

"Why?" Her eyes parted slightly, but darkness remained even through her closed lids.

" _This is your test. You must decide if your life's worth living the way you do now or if you wish to be set free."_

"I want to go back, I don't need a test." Emily refused the voice.

" _Are you sure about that?"_

Emily's looked around in confusion. Why wouldn't she be sure? She had finally found a life that was worth living. She had lost people along the way, but it was making her the person she had become. "I am."

" _Open your eyes."_

Emily tried to do as the voice commanded. Her eyes seemed reluctant at first, but Emily soon regained control of her body again. Her lashes moved to reveal and endless room of moments that looked familiar. "What is all of this? Is...is that my parents?" Emily focused on the moving frames looking upon her parents celebrating what looked like Emily's second birthday. Tears burned her eyes, her mother looked happier than she had ever seen her. Her bright smile filled the room with sunshine as she wiped Emily's face, cleaning off cake. Emily's father looked at his family with love and happiness. The memory rushed by and was quickly replaced with the memory that ruined her happiness. Her mother lay cold and dead alongside her father in the fatal accident that took both her parents. "Stop! I can't watch this!"

" _But it's the life you wish to go back to."_

"What?"

" _You said you wanted to go back, but being so close to your parents and then having it ripped away from you once again...why would you want to go back?_

"I…" Emily tried to form an answer.

" _If you shut it out, then you wouldn't feel anything anymore, you wouldn't have to worry about your parents being dead."_

"Shut it out? What are you talking about?"

" _Your emotions. Without them you could be stronger, faster, better. You would never feel pain again, never feel guilt."_

"I wouldn't feel...anything?" Emily watched as the vibrant memories blackened, becoming apart of the darkness, almost as if it was eating away her memory.

" _Nothing."_

* * *

Liam hadn't left Emily's or Justin's side in weeks. Emily had fallen in a coma like state, her breathing had slowed and the red glow had almost disappeared. Justin was still showing signs of life as he shifted painfully in the infirmary bed. The transition was taking it's toll on him and he was completely exhausted. Val hadn't left his side, he blamed himself for the pain that Justin was going through. If Val hadn't let Justin be so thick headed then maybe this would have had a different outcome.

"It's still not your fault." Liam spoke across beds.

"I know...I just feel like it is, like I could have done something." Val kept his focus of Justin.

"You're doing it now, by being here and taking care of him." Liam switched his own focus back to Emily.

"She'll be okay. Emily is strong, she won't go down without a fight." Val reassured.

"Yeah, I know."

Emily shifted in the bed catching both Liam's and Val's attention. Her breathing had started to regain normalcy, speeding up by each passing second until her chest moved up and down rapidly as if she were running.

"Emily?" Liam asked moving close, his hand coming to rest on her cheek. Her eyes suddenly opened. Liam saw for only a moment the darkness that had awakened with her before he was pushed against the wall, Emily squeezed tightly around his neck, her eyes glazed over with thrill of a hunt as she moved into sniff Liam.

"Emily! What are you doing?" Val shuffled by Justin. Val had positioned himself in front of his friend, but gave apologizing glances as he stayed where he was. Liam understood, he would rather Justin be safe than himself, but he also knew Emily wasn't about to go on a killing rampage, not after everything they had been through.

"Emily...let me go." Liam grunted out. Her red eyes turned back to him. They changed colors rapidly as she fought for control. "Emily...you can do this." Her grip on his neck released and Liam landed on the ground, gasping for air.

"No! Get out of my head! Get out!" Emily yelled into the air. Her body was moving in crazed circles looking into the air as if someone else was there. "Get out, get out, get out!"

"Emily! There's nothing there!" Liam yelled back, he was afraid to go near her, to touch her.

"Stop! Stop please! I don't want to turn it off!" Emily yelled!

"Turn what off?" Liam asked back.

Liam watched as Emily fell apart and he did nothing to help. What was he supposed to do? Sirius had left to get more information on the drug and Garrett and Savi had gone to the board to tell them what was going on.

"Liam, I can't ! I can't control it...I-" Her eyes went completely black before she threw herself out of the window, crashing against the asphalt down below. Liam heard a pit of screams and quickly ran to investigate. He looked for Emily's body, but found nothing but shattered glass at the bottom.

* * *

" _Shut it off."_ The voice persuaded.

"No!" Emily fought back.

" _You wouldn't feel a thing."_

"I want to feel!" Emily ran through the empty streets, through the night, until she had found a place to settle down at. The voice in her head was relentless and refused to let her mind go. The way Liam had looked at her, he was afraid to even touch her, but she didn't blame him. She was losing herself again and she was terrified that she would go to an even darker place than before.

"There you are." Emily turned her head to the unfamiliar voice. It was a woman, her green eyes focused directly on Emily. Her brown hair blew in the quiet breeze that stretched across the air. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Who the hell are you?" Emily moved defensively.

"I'm here to take you with me. I've had my eyes on you for a while and you going out for a drink was perfect timing." The woman giggled.

"You did this to me." Emily started to back away.

" _I don't trust her. Turn it off and you will have the power to destroy her."_ Emily ignored the voice in her head.

"I see you had no trouble adjusting to the drug. I knew you would be the perfect specimen." Emily was not in any condition to fight, if she did there was a chance that she would lose herself and never be able to recover.

" _Kill her! You know you want to."_ Emily could feel her inner conflict reflecting in her eyes.

"You can either come willingly or we can forcibly take you." The woman's green eyes held madness.

"Well, if you have been studying me so hard, I'm sure you know I'm not going willingly." Emily shifted when another person attempted to attack her from behind. He had the same heightened senses as her, easily avoiding her blow. The figure moved back to stand beside the woman. His hood had fallen off in the process, revealing an orange glow stretching from his temple, down his cheek and creating an orange swirl in his eye. He noticed Emily staring and pulled his hood back over his head.

"Fine, then we will do this the hard way. Hale." The woman turned to leave as if she already knew the outcome of the fight.

The man turned his hooded head back to Emily. "I don't want to hurt you. So please, come peacefully."

Emily shook her head. "Sorry, I don't give up without a fight."

The man, Hale, moved at a quick speed, faster than Emily could comprehend. These new powers the drug apparently gave her hadn't kicked in. She moved to avoid him, but she wasn't fast enough. She moved her arm to block his blow, which easily threw her into the stone wall, knocking the breath out of her. The man didn't give her any time to hesitate as he came at her with a full force punch. Emily stumbled to dodge it, she turned around to see the impact of his fist hitting the wall. A hole bigger than her head was left once he had pulled his hand from the stone.

"You're doing better than I thought you would. You're actually making me put in effort." Hale breathed. "Jade!"

Emily went from looking at the dark man, to seeing nothing but the asphalt as the hidden shadow threw her to the ground.

"Get off me!" Emily struggled against the hold on her arms and knee in her back.

"Sorry, nothing against you. We just don't want to die ourselves." The girl holding her down moved Emily off the ground to face the man that had attacked her. He still hid his face from her, no doubt ashamed or embarrassed of his new features.

"You're both cowards." Emily spat.

"That may be true, but soon you will be just as afraid as us." The man moved out of her vision and she felt a sting on the back of her neck, before all she saw was darkness.

* * *

 **Let me know if you guys are enjoying the story. Seriously, it helps a lot!**

 **XOXO**

 **Odessa**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you go guys! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Emily woke up to a raging headache. She reached up to rub her temple, but was constricted by the metal belt around her wrist. She attempted pulling her hand from it, but quickly gave up when pain started to aggravate across her skin. She looked around for any signs of others in the room, but found none. Why were these people so interested in her? Sure, she had survived the drug, but apparently - so had others.

"You're finally awake." Emily closed her eyes at the blinding light that flickered into the room. "I thought for sure the drug being in your system would have countered the effects of knocking you unconscious. It seems your dose wasn't high enough. I'll have to fix that."

Emily glared at the woman. "Why the hell am I so special?"

The woman moved over to the lab table. "You don't know?" She laughed, taking a large needle and plunging the end into a bottle of familiar looking liquid. "Your grandfather, Julius, was an original."

"What? There's no way. He had a son, my father, and Julius was human when he had my dad." Emily wasn't so sure, though, beginning to question the information she had known for years.

"So, your father kept the secret too?" the woman moved, waving the needle around.

"What secret?" Emily watched as the woman's eyes danced around with amusement.

"Your father was a half-breed. Julius had a baby with your grandmother, but she died during childbirth. I'm surprised that she even conceived the child - much less had it. A human carrying a vampire child was unheard of, hence why Julius was never around and why you and your family lived so far into the mountains. Julius had broken a sacred law, mating with a human and conceiving a child, he had to hide himself and his family." The woman moved closer the Emily.

"That doesn't make any sense. If that were the case then wouldn't I have been born a vampire? The vampire gene is more dominant." Emily looked warily at the approaching needle.

"Yes, but in your case, no. Your father obviously obtained most of his genes from his mother, making him more human than vampire. You were born human but Julius' genes passed down to you and therefore you became another pureblood, you are just a late bloomer." The woman stuck Emily's arm with the orange liquid.

Emily grunted. "Then why hasn't he showed up in centuries?"

"That sounds like a question for him. Now, this injection is going to be just as bad as the last one. You'll experience some pain, probably go a little crazy, but overall you should be fine, considering your survival rate is increased now that you have it in your system." The woman moved back to the lab table, laying the needle down on the tray.

"So that's it? You just leave me in a dark room to suffer and ponder about my heritage?" Emily felt the burn in her arm extending.

"Yep." The woman responded, popping the 'p'. Emily watched as she took the tray and exited the room, turning off the lights.

Emily looked into the darkness, it reminded her of the darkness she experienced when she was first injected. She started to panic when she thought of returning to that place. It took away the good she had left in her life and replaced it with evil. She couldn't afford to let her resolve falter this time, if she did, a part of her wouldn't recover.

It took a good twenty minutes before she felt her entire body burning. She refused to let herself fall unconscious, she could already feel the voice creeping into her consciousness. Her attempt was strong, but she was already drowsy and tired and soon began to fall asleep.

* * *

Emily woke to the darkness calling her name, asking her to come and look at another memory. She looked into the picture that formed in front of her, seeing a blurry picture of a familiar face, Sirius.

 ***Flashback***

"Let me out of here you savage!" Emily banged on the door. The crazed man had locked her up all because she didn't want to make a blood bond with him. "How dare you do this to me?"

Emily continued her assault on the door until she heard footsteps nearing the wall between her and freedom. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Did he lock you up in here?" The voice laughed, coming to stand right in front of the door. "Sorry, Sirius has some anger issues. Spoiled king and all."

"I don't care who he is or what he is. He has no right to lock me up all because I wouldn't make a blood bond. Ugh! When I get my hand on him…!" Emily fumed.

The man giggled. "You refused? Bad idea."

"Of course I did. He wants to own me and that's not going to happen." Emily banged the door again.

"Wow, no wonder he locked you in here. You've got spunk." Emily moved back and forth across the stone floor.

"Wait. Can you let me out?" Emily asked, coming closer to the door.

"No way. Sirius would kill me." The man voiced calmly.

"Dammit! I need out of here!" Emily continued her aggressive attacks on the door until she heard the lock slip out of place. She moved back when it started to open, her eyes on the man that had put her here. She was debating her options. Either run, which didn't exactly work for her last time, or attack, which - according to Sirius - also didn't work.

"Could you be a bit quieter, I have guests." Sirius' voice seeped with sarcasm.

"If you would let me go, then I wouldn't be bothering anyone."

"You are in here for a crime." Sirius moved into the cell.

"Of not listening to you? You're more of a brat than me." Sirius turned his red eyes towards Emily. She could tell he was having an inner conflict with himself whether to kill her or keep her locked up in here. He chose to throw her instead, against the wall of the confinement, knocking her breath from her lungs.

"What the hell? You have issues." Emily glared from the floor.

"You're going to learn to listen to me."

 ***End of Flashback***

" _Do you see what he did to you? How he tried to have dominance over you?"_ The voice had come back and was whispering into Emily's ear.

"That was a long time ago." Emily shivered.

" _But he still does it now. He even abandoned you because you disobeyed him."_ her inner conscious pulled the image of Sirius telling her that she was no longer apart of his family. " _See...he didn't want you."_

"No..it wasn't like that." Emily wrapped her arms around her shivering body.

" _He didn't need you."_

"No!" Emily yelled. Her eyes were greeted by the blue fluorescent light of the lab room she was kept in. She breathed heavy, short breaths as she regained control of her emotions. Her wrist was in pain from where she had been pulling at the restraints in her sleep. She sighed, her head hitting the back of the padded table. She closed her eyes knowing that this part of her torture wasn't going to end soon.

* * *

Emily spent the next few hours going in and out of consciousness. This Eve woman seemed to be in charge and she was the only person who entered the lab Emily was in to give her the needed dose of the drug. Each time the doses were different, some large and some small. Emily couldn't decipher if there was a pattern or not.

"I think in a few more doses you should be able to move around and talk with the others." Eve gleamed, taking the needle and injecting it in the same area she had put the last five in. Emily would have squirmed if she could have felt it or could stay awake long enough to even realize.

"There we go. This one will probably hurt the most, it's a new formula and to activate it, you have to be subject to intense pain." Emily drew her limp head up.

"W-what?" Emily slurred.

"Well, it's more to see if we can bring your pureblood powers out. When I said that you were a late bloomer, I wasn't kidding. For the past few hours, I have been taking samples of your blood to see if I can figure out why your powers haven't shown yet." Eve placed the needle on the tray.

"That's why you have been giving me the random doses of that stuff." Emily connected.

"Smart girl. Your blood isn't showing any signs of change as far as your pureblood powers. Hmmm." Eve held her head in thought. "I'm not sure why the process is taking so long, but don't worry I'll give you time to rest soon. I don't think you are going to die, so introducing you to the other won't be a problem."

"What do you get out of all this?" Emily sighed, moving against her restraints.

"The credit for bringing back the old ways." Eve's heels clicked, filling the silent void.

"What are you going to do to me?" Emily's head was hanging weakly, but she looked at the woman through her lashes.

She smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"No, wait a-" Emily was cut off by an electric shock that entered her body. Emily felt her heart speeding up as she was on the verge of dying, before the electric pain stopped, pulling a large gasp from her throat, followed by a pained cry when it started up again.

* * *

 **Hale's POV**

"Dammit. Why does Eve have to torture her?" Hale threw his arms up in frustration.

"Hale, calm down." A soothing hand raised and settled on his shoulder.

"No...I won't! I can't! I've seen this...heard this too many times and I can't stand to lose another one." Hale slammed his hand down on the table, splitting it down the middle. His new abilities were hard to control and Eve's new victim was awakening his past where he was tortured like her to develope his "pureblood" powers. Jade was the only one that had survived the gruesome process of a new awakening.

Hale was happy that he wasn't alone anymore, hearing the screams of the others was quickly moving him to his breaking point. Jade was like an angel when she entered the same facility as him. Eve had told him that they needed to get well acquainted since they were going to be working for her. They had definitely gotten well acquainted, something about her just made him go crazy. She loved and accepted him even with the deformity that ruled his face. Everything they did just clicked and he refused to be separated from her. Jade was the closest thing he had to freedom in this awful place Eve had them both in.

"Just...calm down. Eve might hear, you know what happened last time." Jade's eyes darkened at the memory. Hale's rash breathing turned soft as his anger diminished, but was replaced by a painful memory. The last time he had lashed out, Eve decided to punish Hale by torturing Jade and making him watch as he could do nothing for her. It was one of the hardest things he had ever experienced in his messed up life.

Hale was pulled from his thoughts when Jade's hand slid lightly over his cheek. He leaned into her touch resting his forehead on her's.  
"I won't let that happen again."

"Then all we can do is wait. If she survives, then she will be one of us." Jade eyes were filled with hope, she had always been the optimistic.

"And if she doesn't?" Hale pulled his head back.

"Then you still have me."

* * *

Emily's screams filled the silence, bouncing off the walls like ricocheting bullets that did nothing but help remind her of the pain she was going through. The electric shocks filled her body, getting stronger each time, but stopping long enough for her to feel normalcy before taking it away once again. Her whole body tensed as she began to lose consciousness, she didn't want to fall back into the darkness, but she couldn't take the pain anymore and that was exactly what the darkness needed.

* * *

 **Tell me what you guys think!**

 **XOXO**

 **Odessa**


End file.
